The Little Birds Song
by HallowShell15
Summary: How does Sansa pass the time in the Eyrie on a cold winter day with only the memories of a certain Hound to warm her? ShortStory Rated M For Sexual Content!
1. Chapter 1

**My very first Game Of Thrones one shot made for mature entertainment so a bit of fair warning in case the Rated M logo got ignored or bypassed by accident. Another slight author note this story takes place in basically my own little rendition of "Storm Of Swords" which I have NOT read.**

**My information is based solely off the HBO television series and the vast amount of information I came across on the internet mainly wikipedia.**

**So if I'm slightly off point or misled my apologies, now on with the story enjoy!**

* * *

How Sansa loved the vast seemingly endless space of the Eyrie cloudless gray sky touching only the snow-covered mountain peeks miles again everything seemed so much more colossal since fleeing Kings Landing where her only amount of free space had been the four walls she constantly found herself confined too. Since being set aside as the late kings Joffery's bride she had basically been discarded by the Lannister's all but Tyrion who she had been forced to marry.

Sansa shook her auburn hair in the cold breeze of her towering balcony that was a trail of memories she didn't care to revisit. Turning from the amazing scenery her room provided her blue eyes shifted to the greenery still faithfully clinging to the stone railing she rested her soft hands against.

Small lily like flowers nestled in the vines faintly blooming even though the first snow fall of winter had been days ago. Softly her hands brushed against the soft pedals it seemed the trail of forged memories she tried to block out were beginning to part open once again as she recalled the vast gardens of Kings Landing, one if not the only thing she missed about the capital.

Though she couldn't fully remember enjoying herself amongst the sweet smelling perfumed filled air with heavily armored guards shadowing her every step. One in particular noticeably more closer than the rest, faithful as the beast he was called after.

The Hound.

Sansa felt her azure eyes darken at the thought of Sandor Clegane towering over her with those cold eyes. Colder even than the snow that covered her newly iced over home.

Though it had not always been so, the night he had entered her chambers when he fled the battle of Blackwater Bay. Oh yes it had been different then. The night he pinned her beneath him on the comfort of her own bed and forced her to sing to him.

Hazy as the memory was she could recall faintly the way his dark eyes had glowed down at her filled with the reflection of the jade wildfire filled sky. His heavy breath thick with the sweet smell of wine. His body tense and salted with the musk of battle he had managed to survive. It wasn't an easy encounter to forget it had been the first time in her young life she had been so physically close to a man.

But those days had longed passed, of course she was still an unsullied virgin as she was obligated to remain until her true wedding night, but she had learned many moons ago how to please her now matured body without penetrating her sacred barrier.

She had her brief encounters with her not so proper hand maidens to thank for that welcomed lesson.

Then a fresh gust of cold mountain air swept over her sinking attentively into her now noticeably heated silken cloths. That made it apparently clear she should retreat back into the clarity of her room and into her bed.

The once hazy memories of Sandor becoming more inescapably clear with every passing moment making an all to familiar churn in her groin build uncomfortably the faster she approached her large she grabbed at the thick balcony curtains pinning them together shutting out the invading cold before turning towards the welcoming sight of her fur and silk laced bed.

Like so many times before Sansa slowly began to slide out of her thickly laced gown tugging a few strategically placed laced pins and threads before she stood almost completely naked. Only her tight corset left in place along with her stockings, she hadn't seen the need to remove them she would be slipping back into her dress momentarily.

It had never taken her long to reach the heated peeks of her climax, years of practice had made it all but routine ritual. The silken covers were noticeably cool against her soft pale skin as she burrowed herself deep within them.

She could feel her auburn hair fan neatly over her heavily stuffed pillows due to the vast amount of pins locked in place in her combed locks. Once nestled comfortably into the silks and furs she felt the soft digits of her fingertips begin to sway tantalizingly over the exposed valley of her cleavage.

Her nipples were unfortunately hidden underneath the thick cloths of her corset but she could achieve her goal without caressing them, this time. Sansa's heated mind began to swirl with the imaginative phantoms it always had during this sensual time.

Countless unknown faces of handsome knights or lords she imagined touching her, replacing her soft hands with their calloused touch their muscular frames pinned heavily on top of her instead of the piles of linen.

Sansa bit her peal teeth into her lower lip tugging it hard between lashes of her tongue imaging an unknown figure ravaging her mouth the way she desired. Her hands beginning to travel further south to her already parted thighs as she struggled to place a face on her imaginative seducer.

Countless features flashed before her bleary gaze but none stayed long enough to form a solid build. Then a seemingly half formed face lingering across her vision, a half formed face crossed with heavily molted scars. Dark cold eyes leering down at her hungrily planted above a sinister grin.

"Sandor" The words escaped Sansa's now panting lips before she could stop them. They sounded so wrong in her hazed mind but so right slipping passed her tongue.

Sansa tried to command her body to stop shocked by the vivid image looming her subconscious but it acted of its own accord wanting its building release more than she first realized. Most woman like her fantasized about handsome knights bedding them not almost frightful foot soldiers like the hound.

She had been terrified the first time she had seen his face clearly like most others but over the course of time in Kings Landing she had grown accustom to his looks to the point where they barely even fazed her.

But never had she imagined herself being fantasy fucked by the ruthless beast known as the hound. Of course he was the only real experience of a mans touch she had to draw on, that thought edged her on to continue.

Sansa closed her heavy eyes imagining that Sandor was now in her room, her locked cold room all alone with only her as his visible source of warmth. Briefly she wondered what would the hound think of her current state? Touching herself sexually to his memory? He would probably act nothing like she was currently envisioning.

Submerging herself back into her fantasy she could see Sandor's dark eyes raw with a growing lust blazing down at her. Sansa circled her soft fingers around her naval applying just enough pressure to the growing burn underneath her creamy skin.

Let the full force of her fantasy begin.

Sandor's eyes never left hers as he feverishly tore away the thick material of his torso clothing tugging the now shredded material over his towering head.

His leather pants were next his large fingers pulling the restrains of his waist until they fell to the floor pooling around his bare ankles.

His body was hard, rippling with large almost giant like muscles his tanned skin marked with countless heavy battle scars gouging across his chest and arms.

His erect member was already visibly throbbing with want desperate to invade the virgin creature laid out so heatedly before him. Sansa had seen few naked men in her life but she imaged Sandor's flawless length clearly without hesitation.

No doubt large like every other aspect of his statues form the intimidating thought made Sansa's thighs quiver with anticipation. He moved closer to her the inhumanly large shadow of his form shading her almost naked body leaving her unable to look away even as he sunk down onto the bed crawling over her vastly smaller form.

He didn't speak, his had no need to, his blazing eyes told her everything she needed to know with their lingering burn. He lowered his lips down onto hers hungrily, the kiss surprisingly soft unlike before back when the black water was on fire.

Then soon his tongue was massaging hers, his teeth pinching her lip between them making her dizzy with the heat now radiating between them. He was like liquid fire forcing her to drink him in like the richest of alcohols making her drunk on him until all she could do was gasp his name into the dark void of her room.

Then his heavily calloused hands went to her clothed breast massaging them roughly even through the thick fabric of her corset. Sansa cried out against him feeling the sensitive bud of her nipples being tugged aggressively even with their clothed barriers.

Sandor laughed darkly finally releasing her now swollen lips from his hard touch before trailing a hot line of kisses down her smooth neck his rough hands continuing to squeeze and pluck the exposed plains of her soft flesh. All to soon Sansa was panting, moaning, arching into his touch her soft voice turning hard with demands for more.

Sandor encouraged her bluntness whispering against the column of her neck his hot breath making her shudder beneath him. Sansa moaned into the stone room her hands fluttering widely over her hot skin, her eyes shut tight seeing only Sandor.

Only his broad body leering over her hungrily.

"Please" She begged unashamed to the known phantom of her imaginative creation.

Sandor was known for his ruthlessness it was no far stretch to think of him being to same way in the depths of the bedroom. It was a taunting idea that made her crave more. He pushed higher up on his pinned hands by either side of her auburn hair his dark eyes fixed down on her almost wickedly.

"_Little bird_" He rasped down at her the haunting sound of his voice filling her with its lasting vibration.

That name could not have fit her more perfectly from the time they knew each other, she had been a bird, a helpless bird locked away in an iron cage ravaged by a cruel owner who enjoyed plucking out her soft feathers one by one.

He alone had been the one almost kind soul she had known while in her imprisonment. Sansa was in no mood to continue to further torture herself this fantasy was of her creation and she would have what she craved now more than ever.

Rather than beg him verbally she grabbed at the thick knuckles oh his calloused hand shoving his hot palm over her throbbing sex. Sandor raised his one visible brow at her bold decision it was clear she would beg no more instead she would command him like the hound he was.

Her thoughts of how Sandor would truly react to her demands frighten her but at the same time exhilarated her. Her lingering question blazed away with his fiery touch as he ran his thumb gently over her moist slit.

Pleasure pulsated through her as if being flooded by the liquid fire that he was, her back bowed her lips parted with a sob of pleasure and her small hand fisted widely into the sheets. Sandor smirked at her response as he repeated the action each time applying more pressure once glazing over her clit.

"_Hush little bird_" His voice so dark and smooth like the finest of wines.

He fixed her with his hungry mismatched gaze the badly burned side of his face becoming visible for the first time. Such a mark would send most woman screaming in terror but no, even in her fantasy Sansa laid firm only admiring his different appearance with a lustful stare.

Shattering that thought she felt him rise up and down his fingers sliding over sex more roughly making squirm in anticipation. The sheets beneath her pulsing sex were now soaked her arousal to great to be contained further.

Sandor pressed his thumb to the swollen pearl that marked her opening. Sansa sobbed his name her hips bucking into his touch as he ground his thumb into a tortuous circle, she could see him watching her whither with a dark satisfaction as she moaned his name endlessly. Sansa dry breath hitched in her throat as her fingers rubbed her clit, she was open widely in the hidden depths of her thin creamy legs spread far apart in preparation for what she drove for next.

Sansa could no longer deny herself she needed this she needed to be filled needed him inside her. Without delay she eased two fingers into her dripping sex gasping at the delicious feeling. Careful not to drive to deeply preserving her virginity in perfect condition but far enough to moan loudly in approval.

Her mind once again clouding with the thought that it was Sandor's bristled fingers now buried inside her. Sansa could feel his length pressing into the soft flesh of her thighs rising higher and higher until it pushed against her wet lips.

It was so big so soft and smooth like perfect steal wrapped in velvet she stroked it softly watching as his hair lined jaw clenched in building pleasure his hips shifting more aggressively against her. She braced one hand on his haired chest as the other positioned the head against her dripping entrance teasing him by rubbing the head against her slit.

"_Sansa_" She heard him moan, seven hells how her name sounded in his rasping tone.

He groaned loudly letting the blunt head begin to descend inside her. He was thicker than she first realized she gasped at the almost indescribable feeling of his length stretching her feminine walls.

His rough hands fell to her hips his hard fingers digging into her soft flesh desperately she was sure she would bruise but if felt so damn good.

At last he was fully inside her she had never felt so full so absolutely complete. His hand slid down her arm to her hand tugging her forward into a wet kiss his wine tasting tongue dominating hers mercilessly.

His hands cupped her naked rear massaging the fleshy globes hard forcing her to grind more feverishly against him. A rasp like growl escaping his throat sounding like the hound in which he was named.

Dark raged breaths erupted between them as he quickened in a faster more brutal pace. His hard hips slamming into her over and over her bound breast bouncing between them even through her tight corset.

The air was a heated cloud of musk and animal like scents between the two of them. Sansa could feel her sex tense up and squeeze his length inside more uncontrollable than before as if trying to force an orgasm from him.

Sandor grabbed at her fiery wave like hair balling it tight between his fist making her cry in both pain and instant sensation.

His hips never stopping their sensual grind his fisted knuckles white with strain his control fading the longer they fucked. She heard him curse under his breath knowing he was fast approaching his own release begging her to join him before he gave in.

Her response was lost in a high jolting scream of pleasure the air flushing from her lungs as Sandor pinched her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

"_S-Sandor_" She panted darkly her voice so clouded with lust and craving it sounded strange to her own ears. She was so dangerously close her abdomen burning raging with an uncountable fire just one final push and she would reach that sweet oblivion.

Then with one brutal thrust he stabbed her sweetest spot releasing the raging inferno in her belly. Hidden flames consuming her from under the skin scaring her beyond mental repair swallowing her alive in the blazing heat burning away his memory leaving her once again alone.

She helplessly surrender to it unable to fight the blunt approach of reality. Her womanhood contracted violently around her fingers as the wet essence of her climax trickled down her already soaked digits.

Moments ticked buy like endless hours before she finally retracted her hand from her now swollen sex. Her azure eyes bleary with tears from the stress of her release but something else, an unfamiliar feeling of longing.

Sandor had been nothing more than a means to end a memory fit for the event of satisfying her nothing more but now that she was back from her dazed fantasy.

She actually longed for him, in reality.

Sansa sat up in her empty bed tossing the heavy furs and silk aside so she could stand on the cold stone of her chamber's floor. She wrote her conflicting feelings off as approaching hormones, she had yet to bleed this month no doubt it was fast approaching to make her feel to vulnerable to a distant memory.

Skillfully she scooped up her bundled dress before sliding herself back into the thick fabric the stickiness of her thighs alerting her to the need to bathe before approaching anyone. A nice hot bath sounded pleasing at this time, a place to wash away her satisfied arousal and her conflicting memories.

Breaking her thoughts she heard a soft knock on her chamber door making her tuck herself back into her dress much faster.

Once presentable she walked over to the heavy wood of her chamber entrance before pulling back the heavy lock. She was greeted by the handsome face of Ser Staford one of the loyal knights of the Eyrie a fine man loyal and respectful a rare trait among her new home.

"Beg pardon M'Lday but the council has requested your presence in the main chamber" He bowed respectfully careful to remain on the other side of her bedroom threshold.

Sansa fought a blush from claiming her heated cheeks knowing Ser Staford could not have picked a worst time to summon her to court. Though the realization that this must have been important for him to come before her personally replaced her modesty with worry.

"Why? What has happened?" She asked fearful to the possibilities.

"A fugitive M'lady, captured fleeing north" Ser Staford replied sharply doing his best to reassure her clearly alarmed question.

Sansa sighed noticeably relived being present when a fugitive or rebel was captured in the Eryie was a rare occasion seeing as few other than Noble born dared to venture here. Still her presence was always required at all small council seeing as she was a high born. Though she wouldn't dare allow herself to be seen in her current just climaxed state, she would have to wash before hand.

"I'll be there shortly" Sansa said softly knowing the staying of an execution wasn't the going to be the highlight of evening she was in now hurry.

Ser Staford bowed respectively before turning back towards the empty hall of the castle maze preparing for his departure back to the main chambers.

"Ser" Sansa called after him unsure of her reasoning but her curiosity was surprisingly piqued by the news she had just received.

"My lady?" He paused turning back to face her.

"Who is it? The prisoner?" Sansa asked driven by an unknown need to know who had been brought before her home.

"Sandor Clegane, the hound" He bowed once more before departing having no idea how heavily the words he had just left floating in the air weighed.

Sansa watched the wooden door closed before her leaving her isolated and alone once more in the cold stone of her room.

With it the air slipped from her lungs leaving her unable to speak in pure concentrated, shock.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Again just a one-shot I really don't have any plans to continue I just thought this would be a nice little treat for my fellow Sansa/Sandor lovers :D Also I believe Sansa to be of age when this story takes place so please don't believe I indulge pedophilia or anything like that so again thank you for reading and I sincerely hoped you enjoyed!**

**~HallowShell15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise surprise, this story was originally supposed to be just a one shot but I do love a good plot line so I decided to make a story out of it, short story mind you.**

**This is just another short taste of what is to come there wont be too much more other than just some smutty smut and the occasional fluff. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Sara - Wish granted lol thanks so much for the review much needed :D**

**Guest - Continued I really hope you like it, I do appreciate your review always love a fellow smut lover *wink* I hope you like the addition to** **the story.**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The high hall scepter seat was terribly uncomfortable it wooden spiral like columns its only beautiful redeeming quality, Sansa briefly wondered how Lord Baelish had always seemed so at piece in this massive construct.

Regretfully the duty of sitting on the confining contraption had fallen on her seeing as Petyr had traveled to the Arbor some time ago, 'lords business' he had called it.

She adjusted uncomfortably in her seat trying not to move noticeably far knowing most of the court of high born lords and lady around gawked up at her towering presence which the high hall provided.

Sansa hated being put in this position both physically an mentally, knowing any moment a former ghost from her past life in Kings Landing would be thrown before her.

"Bring him in!" A glowing knight in shimmering Vale armor ordered from Sansa right his voice echoing off the white stone walls circled around them.

A low clank followed as the high chambers doors were shoved heavily apart stone moving against stone in a hard lingering sound.

Sansa felt her breath hitch in her tight throat, how was she suppose to do this? Face Sandor Clegane a man she hadn't seen in years? A man she had only a few hours ago pleasured herself to his memory?

What was she expected to do? Of course pass judgment on him for crimes uncountable but could she truly condemn him?

Suddenly low gasp of aw and rising shock filled the cold air as the broad figure known as the Hound was forced to his knees before the threshold of the looming sealed moon door.

At least five heavily armored soldiers breathing deeply with exhaust having no doubt manhandled the beast of a man into the high halls chamber.

Sansa couldn't count them all her azure eyes were far to fixed on the kneeling figure before her, his short raven hair messy with visible sweat something red smeared across the blackness of his armor Sansa feared to ask what it was.

She was in petrified shock it had been so long and yet seemingly nothing about him had changed, though maybe he was even more impossibly broad then she remembered.

"Sandor Clegane you are accused of numerous counts of heinous crimes all through the seven kingdoms" Ser Ratho announced his aged voice dry.

It was clear he had no sympathy for the beaten man kneeling before them all, Sansa found herself briefly wondering how Sandor had become so disheveled.

"How do you plea?" Ser Ratho asked his tone directed straight downward to the on looking dog.

Sansa watched paralyzed as Sandor climbed to his feet clumsily no doubt his bound hands tied tightly behind his back throwing off his towering balance.

His dark eyes still pinned fiercely to the moon door ahead of him, it wasn't surprising really most people including her hated nearing that accursed entrapment.

"Plea? He slayed six of our men before his capture! We should have his head sent to the capital!" Ser Igmoran snapped clearly enraged at the loss of Vale guards.

Sansa couldn't say she was either angered or saddened at the news, despite her time in the Eyrie she had come to know little people other than those she was forced to interact with, this being one of those times.

"What's left of it that is" She heard someone snicker from behind her seat, prodding at Sandor's all to visible facial burns. Sansa fought the urge to address such a calloused comment.

Why did she feel the need to defend him? She had just been informed this beast of a man had slain six loyal soldiers of the Vale, yet she didn't feel anything but relief it hadn't been Sandor who had fallen.

"Do you deny your crimes hound?" Another knight standing at Sansa's side asked no trace of sympathy in his voice either.

Lowly she heard Sandor chuckle darkly against armored shoulder rubbing his hair lined chin across the round steal in an attempt to wipe the sweat away from his brow.

"No crime to kill men who attacked me first" He laughed humorlessly never forcing his eyes away from the moon door looming ahead of him.

"Were you not traveling through the Vale?" Ser Ratho asked harshly clearly agitated by both Sandor's lack of respect or fear.

"Through" Sandor snapped loudly making his hard voice echo through the stone room "Until your shields attacked me".

"Your crimes are heavy dog, they can not be over looked easily" Ser Igmoran announced knowing the judgment of the hounds fate did not lie with him.

"He has murdered good men my lady, he must be punished." Ser Ratho whispered down at Sansa leaning over the high hall scepter seat making sure his hard words reached her clearly.

"Please my lady order his execution, why should you show mercy to a man who has none himself?" Another knight begged her lowly knowing Sansa had been known to be merciful in the past whenever she had been forced to act as high lady of the Eyrie.

Sansa absorbed their words quietly, they knew little to nothing of the hound but his ongoing brutal reputation no doubt the reason they were so eager to see him die.

But Sansa had seen his rare but still visible other half, in King's Landing she had seen how tender he had been only to her. The day in the riots of Flea Bottom when he saved her from the would be rapist.

The night of BlackWater when he had entered her chambers vowing to keep her safe should she have fled with him.

Just the thought of having him put to death by her command all because her unwanted followers desired vengeance was unbearable.

"No" Sansa said roughly her nimble fingers digging into the resting of her seat her body tight with unwavering position.

For the first time since entering the high hall Sandor peered up once her hard tone reached him.

His dark eyes met hers instantly stealing the breath from his lungs in clear utter disbelief, his dry lips parted open a sure sign of his visible shock at the sight of the towering beauty above him.

Sansa fought the urge to look away from his lasting stare instead she returned it in full force, absorbing the image of his face all over again is if were the first time they met all those years ago.

The burns of his face hidden behind the thin strands of his hanging raven locks the other half open with a confused and shocked expression much like hers but still roughly handsome as she remembered.

"My lady?" Ser Ratho asked in dismay not expecting her harden tone.

"I will not condemn him, send a raven to the Arbor inform Lord Baelish of Ser Clegane's arrival let him not be judged until his return." Sansa commanded her eyes never leaving Sandor's as she spoke.

She knew no other way to preserve both her authority and Sandor's life, even if it was just a temporary stay of execution.

She could tell her ruling was not what her surrounding court had hoped for but it stood firm none the less, they knew better than to challenge her. Especially as Petyr Baelish acting as her guardian absent as he was.

"Very well My lady, but what would you have us do with him while we await reply?" Ser Igmoran asked forcefully as if the words burned his tongue to mutter.

Sansa watched as Sandor took a heavy breath was he relived? Worried? She couldn't tell, but she would know soon enough.

"The sky cells" Sansa whispered lowly knowing she need no further explanation.

"As you command" Another solider bowed nodding to the still surrounding knights of the Vale standing near Clegane.

Unlike before Sandor willingly surrendered to their hold as he was carried off into the fading white stone of the hall. All the while his still cold eyes fixed on hers until the shadows swallowed him from sight.

Then for the first time since seeing him stand before her, she breathed.

* * *

The howling wind of the below mountain peeks was the only constant in the wide stone room, that and the irritating sound of dripping water from melting snow falling over the cell opening.

Lucky for him the sun had made its first appearance in days it's slightly warm rays reaching the shelf like cells of the cliff side warming his prison only enough to fight off the fast invading cold.

Sandor sighed heavily his breath visible from the thin frost dusted air, he was so damn exhausted.

His weary head rested back the stone wall that he sat against watching silently through narrow eyes the outside world.

He wondered briefly how many men had committed suicide in this cell he was imprisoned in? The Eyrie was famous for such behavior men going mad from the howling wind below so driven from their sanity they cast themselves out the open wall.

A cowardly way to discard one's life, or that's how he saw it. It would take much more than this shit hole to break him.

He felt a hard grunt slip passed his dry lips as he pressed harder against the stone wall behind him trying to get impossibly comfortable.

It was useless he felt naked without his thick black shaded armor, his armor that had been so graciously removed by the knights who had thrown him in this accursed cell.

He pushed a hard hand to the lower right side of his ribs, a swear muttering under his breath as he did so.

One of those damn shields had managed to scrape him pretty damn deep from his earlier tussle with the knights of the vale.

Even now he could feel the sticky substance of his own warm blood seep through his already badly stained tunic. He felt light headed from the blood loss but it would stop eventually he had far much worse wounds than this in the past.

Nothing a good cup of wine wouldn't cure, unfortunately he doubted the little bird would order his cell guard to bring him some.

Sandor felt a half formed smile cross his lips at the thought of his captor.

Oh yes the little bird. How her feathers had grown, she was a woman now indeed no longer the shivering little girl in the capital he had last seen so long ago.

He had only seen her briefly but the sight of her sitting high in the scepter seat wouldn't be an easy one for him to forget.

Her wavy auburn hair flawlessly hanging passed her small shoulder down to her perfectly slim little waist visible even through the thick lilac color of her high lady gown. Her blue eyes just as naïve and piercing as they had been back in Capital. Her perked breast much larger than before still smaller than most woman's but he would bet the remainder of his face they were just as sweet tasting.

Sandor's hard laugh echoed slightly around him at the trail his thoughts had chosen to explore. Here he hadn't seen the little bird in years and yet just the simple glimpse of her once set his blood racing with hard lust.

He couldn't blame himself though she was a fine piece of fruit, just ripe and waiting to be plucked.

Breaking his darken thoughts he heard the squealing door of his cell pry open the bald oaf known as Mord charging in awkwardly.

Sandor felt his one visible brow raise what did this damn simpleton want?

Then the round figure of the fat guard keeper stepped aside to reveal a much more pleasing sight.

Sansa stood framed perfectly in the door way her almost porcelain appearance unmatching to cold dirty darkness of the lower cells.

Seemingly fearless she walked into the large room her azure eyes fixed on him huddled against the furthest cold stone wall.

"That will be all Mord" Sansa said almost emotionless the bald hunched over man grunting a response before returning to the other side of the cell threshold.

The heavy wooden door closing behind him as he did so, leaving her now completely alone with the man before her.

Sandor started up at her with a dry smile so she had come to see him, no doubt to kick the dog while he was down.

What else would a high born lady such as herself want with him? She had already imprisoned him here, she must be enjoying the sight of him so seemingly beaten.

"Little bird" He said his raw with an almost angry flare.

"Hound" She stated back her tone full of salt, clearly she wasn't in the jesting mood.

"I suppose I should be honored, the lady of the Vale has graced my lowly prison cell with her presence" Sandor laughed adjusting himself further up the stone wall trying his best to sit up straight without drawing attention to his clearly wounded side.

"Should I bow?" He asked with sarcastic tone his cold eyes never leaving hers as he did so.

Sansa took a daring step forward the lower layer of her silk gown skimming the cold floor below, "You should be honored your head isn't in a box on its way to Kings Landing."

Sandor knew full well her words had deep meaning had she not imprisoned him he likely would have been beheaded unless being thrown out the moon door seemed more appropriate.

"Sharp words, much more wolf than bird" Sandor whispered with a lingering smile she truly had grown up.

The little bird he knew would have trembled at the words of beheadings but not this new bird, no she stood firm, interesting.

"Why did you come to the Vale?" She asked sharply his words obviously having strike a nerve.

"Didn't mean to come here, meant to get much further north" He admitted sliding further down the wall no longer trying to stand on ceremony for her sake.

Her eyes flickered with something unknown, questioning? confusion, he couldn't tell from this distance.

"Why?" Her hard reply obviously she wanted answers, but he was in no mood to give them.

He took a heavy sigh trying to ease the throb beginning to build in his side his gaze turning towards the open wall of the sky cell.

It would be dark soon, no doubt he would be in for a very long uncomfortable pain filled night.

Sansa took his off gawking stance as a sign of disrespect but it was hard to be angry with him, not when just the sight of him was still enough to set her blood racing with uncertainty.

He truly hadn't changed since their time apart, that realization filled her with an almost sense of relief, she wondered briefly why?

"I'm not your enemy Sandor" She whispered taking another approaching step until she almost stood completely over him.

"No? Look at you little bird so proud has the Eyrie really been so good to you?" He looked up at her his face in obvious disbelief.

Sansa was quite what could she say to a response like that, had he insulted her or had that been an unintentional complement.

She didn't have long to process he words before he rested his large hand on his right side once again groaning lowly as he did so.

That wasn't a sound she had ever heard him make before, but that didn't mean she hadn't heard it many times from other soldiers.

"Are you injured?" She asked her eyes instantly scanning over him for any sign of a visible wound.

"No" The hound grunted lowly giving away his secret from the hushed way he whispered his response.

Sansa against her better instincts knelt by his side her soft hands going to his shoving his palm away gently seeing the stain of the crimson underneath only briefly before he pushed her touch away roughly.

"You need a surgeon" Sansa proclaimed her eyes now wide with concern, also fear that she felt so concerned for his well being.

"I need nothing!" He snapped at her his dark narrow eyes already blazing with growing anger at her gall of touching him.

Sansa didn't weaver his gaze that would have sent other woman fleeing for their lives only bringing up another deeply buried memory from her unpleasant past.

"Still so hatful" She whispered her azure eyes glowing a noticeable shade darker.

She saw her words sink into him like a warm ray of light his dark almost black eyes flashing the same ghostly glow of the past as hers had.

He was silent as he stared at her unyielding glance unreadable emotions buried deep behind his hard stare, as she returned his gaze.

"I'll send for aid" She sighed adjusting her footing so she could climb back to her feet.

Once she was only half way braced she felt his hard iron grip clamp down on her small wrist pulling her forward into his lap.

Bending unwillingly to his position she was curled tightly on his legs his strong arm wrapping around her thin waist locking her into place against him.

Her arms pinned helplessly between them as he leered over her, his dark eyes fixed only inches from her own.

His hot breath so close she could feel it trace over her lips with a lasting tingling sensation.

He smelled of spice and hard wine a lingering scent she knew would cling to her the longer she felt it invade her skin.

"S-Ser, please" She thrashed her pinned rest trying to free herself.

Should a guard come to check on her wellbeing and find the two of them like this they would take his head for sure. Assaulting a lady of the vale, men had been put to death for far less.

"Do you still sing little bird?" He asked harshly his lips drawing closers to hers for the briefest of moments she thought he meant to kiss her.

Sansa felt all traces of a response leave her now flurried mind, was this not what she wanted mere hours ago when she had touched herself shamelessly to his memory?

"S-Sandor please" She begged fearful of what direction this conversation might take should she refuse.

She couldn't well call for aid the guards would kill him for sure, but what would he do to her if she did not?

Shamelessly he buried his heated face in the cool crease of her neck his lips lightly tracing the column of her soft skin intentional or not.

"Sing to me little bird, sing me a song like before." He rasped against her the heat from his breath making her shiver.

Sansa felt her eyes darken at the memory, the night when the black water was jade with wildfire.

When he had pinned her to the bed and forced her to sing him a hymn. He had held a blade to her throat that night, now he only held his lips.

"Please" Sansa cried tearless she couldn't, not like this, not this way.

Sandor hummed against her neck a shudder rippling its way down her spine tantalizingly as he did so.

"I will have a song from you little bird, remember that" He vowed before softly his hard grip on her loosened allowing her to wriggle free.

Sansa quickly stood up all to eager to put some needed distance between the two of them, it was sheer luck they hadn't yet been discovered.

Her breath was ragged her heart pounding loudly in her ears the heat from his touch still radiating through her like fire.

"I will send aid" She turned from him to the cell door already being timely opened by Mord.

Feverishly she fled from the cell leaving the silent but still glaring hound far behind.

Sandor re-rested his head against the stone watching as the door once again sealed shut.

Faint as it was a small leering smile crossed his lips, "Little bird" He hummed softly, "You really are grown".

* * *

**Short but sweet I hope, now I know this wasn't all hot and steamy but I don't think a reunion of these two would just be them pawing at each other. There would be that undeniable tension though just watch the series if you don't believe me.**

**Well I should have the next chapter up soon, see you then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again another update not so short though this time so I hope it keeps you all interested. I can't thank you all enough for the wonderful reviews/favs I really didn't expect to get so much loving feedback but it is very much appreciated.**

**Also another little note my particular style of writing is mainly to have a base story going while breaking apart the plot into smaller pieces with a little filler, but seeing as I haven't read the books I couldn't really do that. So this story is completely San/San goodness no breaks beside a little laps line.**

**Never the less I hope you all enjoy and again thank you so much for all the support!**

**Note For Review's : **

**Lily55 - Thanks so much for the review and I do plan on having some hot San/San loving going on but not just yet, makes it all the more exciting don't you think?**

**Brahitsemily - Thanks for the review its people like you who encouraged me to continue, I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Detzer - That makes two of us! Enjoy the update thanks so much for the review!**

**Tanakacchi - I try my best to make it longer but with no filler in-between its going to go by faster, thanks so much for the encouragement enjoy the update!**

** .5 - Here you are, enjoy!**

**Kuklitza - Thanks so much and I really hope you enjoy FanFic! Very honored my story coaxed you into making an account I look forward to more reviews from you!**

**Guest - Because of reviewers like you I have but I'm not entirely sure how long it's going to be, but I hope you enjoy it none the less!**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The constant gray of the surprisingly bright thickly clouded sky was blinding, at least to a pair of harshly squinted eyes who haven't seen direct sunlight in days.

The constant darken shade of the sky cells had never allowed Sandor a clear view of anything else but the vast seemingly endless valley floor below, until just a few moments ago where he had been hurled out of the darkness and into the now distant stone halls.

Countless heavily armored guards had barged into his cell wrestled him to his feet and shoved him through the winding maze that was the Eyrie until he was brought out here, to the Vale high courtyard. A small plane of light faintly living greenery covered in a light coating of early winter frost. Had it not been for the non visible sun hiding behind the gray sky he was sure the slightly shimmering ice would melt away instantly.

Sandor trudged forward forcefully a prick of a guard half his size shoving his sheathed sword into his back making him stumbled forward, were it not for the heavy chain restrains clamped down on his wrist he would have been glad to strangle the arrogant bastard.

Just where in the hell were they taking him anyway? They had burst into his cell and hurled him out without so much as a single word other than the swears they had muttered under their breath.

For the past few days he had been locked away in that damn cell with only the howling valley air to keep him company, that and the one raven haired maiden that had been sent to him.

Sandor remember her quite vividly the strange woman had basically been shaking out of her skin with fear when she entered his cell to mend his wound, the little bird having sent her undoubtedly.

Sandor almost chuckled at the thought, the little bird had been smart about it though, having the healing wench accompanied by three armed escorts. It had been obvious she wasn't taking any chances on him.

He didn't care about that now he was just happy to be out of that damn room, harsh as the light was at first it was a welcomed sight than the same three shit stained walls that he had been held in.

Adding to his almost enjoyment the courtyard opened only slightly to a stone pathway leading to the center of the yard where a graceful figure sat among some finely carved chairs surrounding an equally fine table the dark wood trimmed in a glowing metallic bronze.

Nothing to unordinary considering he was in the Eyrie a prim little castle where the high-born people apparently shit gold.

Another tussling guard shoved him forward making his chains clank the auburn hair maiden peering up from her slightly steaming cup of drink to peer over to them with those damn piercing azure eyes of hers.

Sansa placed her small glass down on the large widely food covered table before gracefully stepping to her feet.

The flowing martial of her blush colored gown rustling gently against the stone covered floor of the courtyard gazebo. Her auburn hair pulled tightly back in a decorative braid resting loosely over her shoulder.

A light shaded fur shawl hanging around her tucked arms making it clear she was no stranger to the lingering cold all around her, no doubt a characteristic from her Stark blood.

Sandor was forced to a stop a mere step or so away from her his unwanted armor escorts staring ahead at the high lady in a lingering glare.

"My lady" One knight bowed slightly, but Sansa's eyes never left Sandor's.

He looked absolutely exhausted no surprise though really the sky cells were not the most hospitable of confinements they could offer. His facial hair was unruly as it always had been but his cloths were horribly stained with unknown substances. His skin tainted a shade darker with a thick coating of dirt his hair a matted mess from lack of grooming.

He looked more like a hound than ever.

Sansa fought the urge to sigh, knowing she probably should have ordered him a bath before having him brought to her. She would just have to settle for his company disheveled or not, she shot a quick glare to the soldiers at his towering side he noticeably standing at least a foot taller than the rest of them.

"That will be all" She said sharply the flat tone in her voice giving them their leave secretly. The gathered huddle of men bowed before retreating into the not to distant stone pillars of the courtyard. But not before one glaring individual guard unchained his clamped wrist.

Afterwards Sandor watched them fade away over his shoulder seemingly vanishing from sight he knew despite their best efforts they weren't completely gone. The little bird was bold alright but she wasn't stupid enough to send her only source of protection away so feverishly. Her time in the Eyrie definitely had some lingering improvements on her once child like naiveté.

"Will you join me?" Sansa asked almost apologetically before reclaiming her seat at the large table.

Sandor looked over to her than to the countless tray lain table, row after row of tantalizing platters of meats and cheese laid out before him. After days in a murk cell with nothing but crust it was a welcomed sight.

Sandor swallowed trying to stop his mouth from overly drooling before turning his hard stare back to Sansa who was so carelessly sipping her warm tea.

"Do all prisoners of the Eyrie get to dine with the lady of the Vale?" He all but snarled thinking this had to have been an act of charity, charity he did not want or need. He would be damned if he let the little bird of all people feel sorry for him, him one of the greatest fighters in Westros brought to his good graces by a barely aged girl.

Sansa placed her small cup back down on the table gently her stare turning back to him coldly.

"Your not a prisoner, not right now" She corrected herself knowing she wasn't about guarantee his freedom for much longer.

Sandor only lifted his barley freed wrist in front of him revealing the deep impressions the cuffs had left behind.

Sansa sighed heavily placing her already tense hands into her lap to stop herself from clawing the table in aggravation.

"Must you always be so-" She huffed lowly "Frustrating".

Sandor blinked his dark eyes before scooting a thick chair out on the opposite side of the table carelessly he plopped down onto the steady oak.

Without any further conversation he started in on the feast that was in front of him, etiquette being the last thing on his mind as he grabbed handfuls of the fresh food before shoveling into his mouth.

Sansa watched him in complete silence she hadn't seen any man eat like this in her presences in years, not since she was a child. She bit her lower lips forcing a soft laugh to remain trapped behind her lips, thinking for the briefest moments Sandor ate almost exactly like a dog.

After a few more moments of watching him devour the meal it would have taken her weeks to go completely through she spoke.

"I wanted your company to see how you were faring, your wound has it been washed?" Sansa asked blankly trying not to give away her concern.

Since their last encounter that had been almost all she had thought about, his wound becoming infected and festered, almost that is. Their had also been the way he had touched her so aggressively, frustrating and fearful as it had been it had also been provocative.

She had literally battled her subconscious against her primal needs at the memory, forcing herself into early sleep every night since so not to be tempted to once again touch herself to his phantom presence. It had been fine the first time seeing as it was no more than a belated fantasy to draw on but now seeing as he was a 'guest' in her dwelling it made it somehow wrong.

Sandor choked down another hard bite of meat before speaking not bothering to thank her for the well cooked meal.

"Your maid did her job" He groaned recalling the unpleasant feeling of the wench rubbing ointment on his open gash. He took a hard chug of drink before speaking further, leaning back in the oak chair easing the pressure off his now secretly bloated stomach.

"Smart of you to send her with armed company" He smiled mincingly returning to his earlier thoughts.

Sansa brows raised in clear surprise knowing she had done so only as a courtesy, she may of slightly trusted the hound but she wasn't willing to gamble with the life of her servants on that bet.

His words only further rising her suspect "Would you have hurt her if I hadn't?" Sansa asked truly not knowing what his response would be.

Sandor only gave her a hard cold stare in return so the little bird was airing on the side of caution, smart of her.

"Depend on what you mean by hurt, I probably would have fucked her." He admitted shamelessly it had been some time since he had enjoyed the company of a woman.

He wasn't the sort of man who forced himself upon woman he considered himself higher than that, that kind of lowly shit was best left to Gregor. But he wasn't above the art of seduction a lowly chamber maid would have been easy enough to convince.

Sansa bowed her head her eyes staring ahead across the table not daring to look up at his lasting gaze. That's what he wanted wasn't it? To get a rise out of her? He was shameless as usual she didn't know why she thought that had changed.

"Surprised little bird?" Sandor asked cocking his head to the side sheepishly watching as she stared down uncomfortably.

Sansa shook her head slightly forcing her eyes up to meet his, "No" She spat out trying to make her voice sound strong and convincing.

Sandor sat back with a hard laugh before popping another small piece of cheese into his mouth.

"What now? Am I to return to my cell?" He asked coldly no trace of gratitude for the meal he had just devoured.

"Only if you continue to be poor company" Sansa sighed before getting to her feet carefully walking over to his side.

"Walk with me?" She asked looking down at him enjoying the rare occasion she had been privileged to be briefly taller than him.

Sandor raised a questionable brow, so she wanted to take the dog on a walk did she? Fine, he would play the obedient loyal companion, for now. He scooted his chair loudly across the stone floor before getting to his feet once again towering over her like everyone else he came into contact with.

Sansa stepped forward walking silently through the stone path way of the courtyard careful to tighten her fur shawl around her further the cool air of winter creeping ever closer.

The flowers of the garden had long died leaving her with only a few faintly green shrubs for scenery but she didn't much think the hound cared for plant life. Instead he only trailed beside her silently staring ahead to the surrounding stone pillars.

She wondered briefly if he missed the capital the constant warmth the almost never ending buzz of the city all around, nothing like the Eyrie. A towering stone oasis almost completely cut off from the outside world the only constant flow of sound here were the whistling winds of the valley and mountains.

Breaking her train of thought she watched as an all to familiar speck of glowing white began slowly descending from the gray sky above. One flake a first than dozens more followed until line of powder like softness flowed down.

Sansa outreached her soft hand watching as a snow flake fell willingly into her open palm melting instantly the moment it made contact with her heated skin. She smiled gently, nothing was more comforting than the feeling of winter.

Sandor watched her silently knowing this snow fall must be the closest thing she had to remembrance of her life in the north, of Winterfel.

"The little bird misses home" He whispered hoarsely sympathy wasn't something he was good at expressing.

Sansa bowed her head retracting her hand instantly before clutching a soft fist around the furs draped around her shoulder.

"I don't have a home, not anymore" Sansa said quietly Winterfel might as well had been nothing more than a dream.

That was a life long ago, a time when her family had lived happily together instead of broken apart into uncountable pieces. She didn't even know which of her sibling where living and which had followed her father into the grave. No, this place wasn't home it was shelter nothing more.

Sandor looked up to the lingering gray of the sky above the sun retreating even further back behind the clouds almost all traces of warmth vanishing with it.

"Makes two of us" He sighed his dark eyes fixed above aimlessly.

Sansa looked over to him her blue eyes glowing with the fading light of the sky in a lasting gleam. She hadn't even noticed but the hound didn't have a house any more than she, his life much like hers had been left back in Kings Landing. Briefly she wondered just what had occurred while he was away, he was no longer a king's guard and undoubtedly he was hated by many throughout the seven kingdoms.

"Do you miss it? Kings Landing?" She asked turning to face him her arms crosses softly over her furs.

Sandor looked down at her with a harden glare "That shit hole was never my home."

Sansa felt her throat dry she hadn't meant to anger him, but appeared that is exactly what she had done. Maybe King's Landing was a crate of memories best left unopened for the both of them.

"And you-" Sandor started flatly taking a daring step forward "You don't miss your little dwarf lord husband?"

Sansa felt the color from her face drain at the remark, this was a subject she refused to discuss, with him least of all. Tyrion had been kind to her but he was still a Lannister for all she had known a Lannister lion hid behind many faces kindness being one of them.

Not to mention the fact that she had been forced to marry him set her blood a blaze with hidden fury, she would gladly walk off the Eyrie's highest peak than ever mix her Stark blood with a lion!

Sansa turned away from him sharply stepping forward in a hard pace eager to put some much wanted distance between them. His little comment had made her long for her own solitude once again, she would have him thrown back in a steeper cell for this.

"I've angered you, to upsetting to remember your own wedding night?" Sandor said coldly at her side wasting no time charging after her four of her feverish steps were all but equal to one of his.

"Cant image the little imps prick was too hard to take in" He chuckled darkly looking down at her.

Sansa came to abrupt halt her anger filled gaze blazing at him without thinking she swept her hand through the cold Vale air with a hard slap landing on his rough cheek.

The force she had put behind it made the soft flesh of her palm sting as she retracted her now throbbing hand back into the safety of her furs.

She knew such behavior wasn't lady like at all but she would be damned if she had her honor questioned like a common whore! She had worked to hard to keep it in tact!

Sandor didn't even wince from her assault his hard eyes never leaving hers as she bowed her head in seeming embracement. The Eyrie had done wonders turning his once shaking little bird into an almost full furred wolf!

She had slapped him and didn't show an once of fear, men had been known to be cut in half at the end of his sword for so much as looking at him cross and yet she stood firm, surprising. Still was remembering her own wedding night such an unpleasant memory? Or could it be that…

"Spare me, The dwarf never touched you?" He asked unable to hide the clear disbelief in his course tone.

Sansa didn't bother with a reply what good would it do? The hound would believe what he believed and she was in no further mood to justify herself.

Sandor watched her curl her small arms further around herself blocking out his question, looking as if she wished she could block him out as well.

He stepped forward his calloused fingers griping her soft chin forcefully making her wince as she was forced to look up at him. His hard grip all but iron leaving her unable to escape or look away from his piercing stare.

"Little bird, are you still so innocent?" He asked with a coy half formed smirk unaffected by the go to hell look she was current giving him.

Sansa grabbed at Sandor's exposed wrist placing a cool hand on his heated flesh her eyes never leaving his as she spoke.

"I am many things Ser, innocent isn't one of them" Sansa whispered coldly her words nothing but the truth. The innocent naive young girl he had once known died a long time ago, her body had been left back in King's Landing behind that still locked iron cage. The world was cold and it was cruel she had learned that the hard way the moment she had been torn from Winterfel, it was about time someone knew her childhood was nothing more than a distant memory.

Sandor leaned further forward his lips once again almost tantalizingly close to hers his dark eyes only acting as hallow mirrors to her own hateful glare, hiding his true emotions.

"Tell me then who was it? Who plucked that pearl between your legs?" He asked heatedly wanting her to feel the piercing warmth of his words. Who had it been that had turned his once shivering little bird into this now full fledged woman?

Sansa gripped his wrist harder feeling the furs of her shawl slide down until it hung loosely by her slim waist exposing her further to the cold. This had gone far enough, Sansa was no child who he could make blush and turn away fearfully with a few provocative words, not anymore.

The time in the Vale had taught her much including the art of deception which she was now very well associated with. Men like Sandor were easy enough to manipulate, they understood sex better than anything else. She would show him how it felt to be toyed with like a dragon fly having its wings plucked off by a cruel child.

"No one" She whispered lowly her eyes never leaving his as they burned with a new determination.

She slid her soft fingertips further up his wrist until her soft touch caressed his rough open palm, the same holding her tightly in place.

"Is that why your angry? Do you want it? Do you want to be the first man between my thighs?" She asked shamelessly her eyes glowing an azure shade darker with a lustful stare.

Sandor swallowed hard an uncomfortable feeling beginning to churn in his groin his lips parting slowly to accommodate his now deeper breaths.

Sansa could see the changes in his now loosening presence, that answered her question without him muttering a word.

Sansa leaned closer against him allowing the warmth from their increasingly heated bodies to sink tantalizingly into one another's cloths. Her lilac perfume wafting under his nose softly filling his senses with an uncontrollable want.

"Then you have my sympathies" Sansa whispered up at him her pink lips parted sweetly agonizingly close to his own.

"Because your never going to be" Sansa retracted herself from him completely taking several steps backwards leaving his touch before he could protest, then the courtyard came to life.

Guards from the close stone pillars coming out from every corner stepping between them feverishly.

Sandor stood stunned his once again harden stare glaring at the daring she wolf before him. He was utterly speechless, shocked and speechless.

"Take him to the servant quarters, keep him under guard, heavily" Sansa spoke firmly watching as he was once again shacked into submission.

His eyes glared with a sinister gleam, oh the little bird was going to pay for this, maybe not now, but soon.

Sansa watched silently as he was tussled back into the winding corridors of the white stone halls his heated stare fading away into the blackness of the shadows, until he was gone.

Sansa watched him disappear the tense look on her face melting away the moment she saw him vanish. Perhaps that had been a bit cold of her but at least he wasn't being thrown back into the sky cells.

In the servants chambers he would get a bed lowly as it may be and four walls to block out the oncoming cold. Despite her best efforts she couldn't help but want to aid him in any way she could. Maybe their still was some child like naiveté left in her after all.

Sansa sighed heavily her hot breath visible before her as she slowly stared up to the still oncoming snow. Beautiful as it may be it brought haunting words from her past whispering against her parted lips.

"Winter is coming."

* * *

**Now I know what you all are thinking 'oh Sansa would never act that way' well I beg to differ you have to remember she has been forced to grow up a lot faster than intended. She has been torn away from her family and forced in with strangers. Not to mention Lord Baelish acting as her mentor, Hello! He owned whore houses for a living! He knows better than anyone how to manipulate a man! So it's no far stretch that he would have taught Sansa a thing or two about the opposite sex!**

**Still not convinced well try this one its Fanfiction! I make them do what I want "dance little puppets dance!"**

**So I really hope you are all enjoying the story so far and I look forward to your feedback thanks again so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with another chapter much much longer than previous updates, I couldn't help this chapter has a heavy turning point in the story as well as San/San relationship. Now I don't want to give away heavy spoiler but I do have to overly cautious. This chapter does contain rated M material mainly due to what most people would call graphic sexual violence.**

**So if you are not the proper age nor maturity leave to read such things I strongly advice you don't! You have been warned, so now on with the update thanks so much for all the loving support!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Brashitselmily - Again thanks so much for the support reviews like yours keep my updating. I haven't read the books so I draw my work off the HBO television series and Wiki. Which paints little finger as kind of A-hole pervert so I try to think of how someone like him would teach a naïve girl like Sansa.**

**Midnightdawn67 - I really do appreciate** **all the feedback I love when reviewers (such as yourself) find the characters personality so defining it makes me feel like you really do notice all the effort I try to put into making them as realistic as possible. Also I agree with you on the slutty Sansa thing I hate when she appears weak and clinging I really do believe she is one of the strongest characters in GOT I mean she has to be to live through all the things she has. Your little comment about providing Sandor a wench made me crack up! I really don't want him to seem like such a brute but that's just what I've observed in the series. I think he tries to scare her to help her she really is the only person he has ever been remotely nice to. I think that's all I had to cover, oh and thanks so much for a supporting loving comment! **

**ErayaSelene - Most stories are like that granted they are very good none the less but I really wanted to have a natural sort of build to mine, throw in some of that undeniable tension we all love so much!**

**Atiketook - Thanks so much!**

**TS-19 - Yes, yes it is! I love having them dangle on my strings! Thanks so much for the review.**

**Philliwolf5 - Thank you so very much always nice to know my effort to torment the two of them goes noticed :D**

**Lady Desirae - Thank you so much for the supporting review, enjoy the update!**

**Allison - Thank you so much I really do appreciate you took the time to review, they are my fuel for update lol**

**Novasupernova - Thank you very much I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Heyali - I cant believe this you are my first international reviewer (that I know of) I am very honored you enjoy my fan fiction so much! I truly hope you enjoy the update, again thanks so much for the support!**

**Belabsouza - Updated, enjoy!**

**SwedishFanfictionLover - Thank you so much I really do my best to keep each person in character, always nice to know someone appreciates my efforts lol Enjoy the update!**

**Xarine - Thank you so very much, I really want to portray Sansa in a more mature adult light, let people know she isn't the same little girl anymore. And considering the feedback I've gotten about her I think I'm doing a good job of that ;D Thanks so much for the review I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

The sweet smell of lilac and jasmine filled the colored stone room with its lasting perfume. Its enticing scent most strongly surrounded the auburn haired maiden sitting properly in one of her chambers many bronze chairs.

Sansa ran her lush ivory brush through her long damp hair it shining dimly from the lit flames in her fire place mere feet away. Her hand maidens had left mere moments ago after escorting her from the bath house than lighting a steady blaze to warm her large room.

The night was cold abnormally cold, the snow fall had been light at first but had soon turned into a raging blizzard. Even now over the cracking of the burning wood she could hear the lasting howl of the strong winds outside her drape covered balcony.

It was going to be a long night, longer still if she didn't hurry and get to bed.

She had hoped a long heated bath would do the trick of prompting her into sleep but no such luck if anything she was even more restless than before.

Sansa stared at her darkened reflection in the clouded mirror placed before her as she continually combed her lush strands. Her cheeks were rosary with warmth of the near by fire, her lips a noticeable shade pinker from the small glass of wine she had consumed a few hours ago.

She had never been a lush but she didn't think any harm of it, in fact it seemed to help her flurried mind settle briefly. After her encounter with Sandor her thoughts were so scattered it was so unlike her to be this disorganized.

Then again how could she not be, after what had occurred between them? Her skin still tingled slightly from the undeniable friction he had caused her to feel.

Sansa tilted her head slightly upward to see if Sandor's hard grip earlier had left a bruise along her jaw. Her skin was flawless and pale as it always had been, surprising considering the pain she had felt at how tightly he had grabbed her.

Why had he been so rough with her? No doubt his canine like nature was to blame, he never had been the gentle sort.

Sansa traced a gentle fingertip over her jaw almost still able to feel the warmth his hard touch had left behind.

The mirror before her reflected her actions perfectly allowing her a solid glimpse of the dark shade of her blue eyes. Dark as her orbs currently were they were nothing compared to the almost black hue of Sandor's.

Sansa shoved her brush down with a hard slam she hated thinking about him so intensely, it was all but maddening.

She didn't even know why she allowed him to pollute her thoughts so constantly.

Sansa's balled hands fell into her waiting lap, she stared down silently at the knobs her knuckles white with visible strain. That beast of a man was cold, harsh, untrustworthy a deliberate unyielding tormentor of her in almost every way possible and yet, she wanted him more than words could say.

Sansa felt an unwanted shiver tingle up her spine than down again with a lasting numbing sensation at her admittance.

She hated herself for it but it was impossible to deny, she wanted Sandor, she wasn't so sure mentally but physically it was undeniable. Everything about him drew her further unwillingly to him he was the flame and she was the helpless moth, ironically considering his immense known fear of fire.

But she couldn't help it, from the menacing gleam of his half smile to the natural all male build of his body it was intoxicating. Sansa secretly cursed her newly developed body never had she experienced these sorts of feelings before she had blossomed into womanhood.

Along with her womanly figure and somewhat uncontrollable hormones lust was one of the strongest, yes even she was capable of desiring another.

Though being the lady that she was brought up to be expressing such feelings were beyond forbidden. She had satisfied her urges before with just the made up images of handsome knights and lords but they had all been a means to an end. Sandor had been something completely different she hadn't meant him to be but he was now more then ever.

Just remembering the way he had looked at her in the courtyard his cold eyes almost warm with heated want, want that she herself desperately felt.

Sansa took a deep steadying breath it didn't matter though, none of these unwanted feelings did. Whither she wished for it or not she was a high born she wasn't given the luxury of giving into her body's ever whim. She had an honor bound duty to remain pure until her true wedding night, pure to a lord or knight that she had been pertained upon to marry.

Her feeling of longing would remain just that, longing.

Just then a hard knock echoed throughout her chamber as the large oak of her door vibrated from the heavy impact on the other side.

Sansa stood quick to pull a thick shawl over her somewhat exposed self seeing as she was only wearing her sleeping gown. A light blue dress with flowing very thin almost transparent material.

She secured the thicker fabric of her cover around her before approaching the door, she clanked back the heavy lock before the door flew open. Sansa took a quick step back narrowly missing the heavily thrown oak.

Ser Ratho stood before her his aged body covered head to toe in unusual heavy armor, his slightly wrinkled forehead bright with beads of visible perspiration.

"Forgive the intrusion my lady" He bowed quickly his voice sharp and quick as if trying to rush the words out as fast he could.

Sansa nodded back as politely as she could her voice visibly startled from being burst in on so abruptly "Ser?"

"I am to escort you to the High Hall immediately my lady" He hurried out taking a step back edging her to follow quickly.

Sansa blinked completely dumbfounded by this blatant demand, though she knew just by his presences that this matter must be of grave importance.

Ser Ratho was a high knight of the Vale he didn't make simple fetching calls as if he were a squire. If he had come before her personally and at this hour no less this was urgent.

"Alright" Sansa stated reaching behind the door groping at any suitable cover she could manage before heading out the widely open door.

Sansa tugged her heavy puce colored coat over her thin frame before buttoning the thick material all while walking into the white stone hallways of the high chambers.

Ser Ratho following closely behind her his armor clanking and rattling loudly as they walked giving away her entering presences to the High Hall chamber before she even spoke a word.

Sansa turned sharply until she towered above the moon door chamber dozens of scattering forms moving feverishly below her, the air heavy with loud clanks of armor and hardened voices.

At the sight of her a handful of high born maidens gathered around her their usually beautiful carefree faces drained with worry and fear. Sansa looked passed them she was in no mood for comforting formality's not when she didn't have the faintest idea what was going on around her.

Meeting her gaze Ser Igmoran came charging up the winding staircase to her right a strong group of huddled knights close at his side.

Sansa didn't even blink when he bowed in trained respect before she spoke "What is it?" Her voice worry flooded even though she hadn't meant it to be.

"Hill tribes my lady, several are approaching with a strong host." His dry tone bellowed.

Sansa felt the color from her rosy cheeks drain at the news, since living in the Vale she had been informed of the constant threat of the woodmen people but never had she thought of them actually forming an attack against them.

"Cowards" She heard Ser Ratho mutter now at her side no doubt angered that the hill tribes had decided to take advantage of the raging blizzard that was just outside these halls.

"We will ride out at once" Ser Igmoran announced boldly he was clearly in no delay of battle spirit.

Sansa nodded listening as the high knights of the Vale planned out battle strategy most of their seasoned terms were lost on her still somewhat youthful mind.

"We leave in full force, spare only two behind to guard the hound" Ser Ratho shot towards a clearly unnerved squire standing by the huddled high born maidens.

"No!" Sansa's voice echoed loudly around her, the single word leaving her parted lips before she could stop it.

"My lady?" Ser Igmoran asked his face clearly written with a lasting questioning.

"I-I only meant we can not spare the forces, take every available solider." Sansa corrected herself beyond caught up in the moment of battle her long term thoughts were flooding away like rushing water.

"But my lady-" Ser Ratho started boldly before Sansa raised a stern hand.

"I wasn't asking, this is a command. Now go." Sansa said unwavering.

She didn't know what she was thinking should Sandor not be under guard and know they Vale was currently under attack he would undoubtedly flee.

But perhaps the blizzard outside plus his current lack of armor or weapon might persuade him to stay. She would have to see to him personally if that were the case, maybe she could distract him somehow, keep him at bay from the current chaos all around.

No guard spoke against her seeing the determination on her flawless face they each bowed respectfully before rushing down the winding staircase and on to the awaiting battle.

Sansa turned to her still flock of shivering high born hens her gaze instantly softening knowing it was her duty as the highest born to remain fearless and vigilant before them all.

"Don't worry, they will all return soon we best be prepared once they do." She smiled at each of them before admitting them jobs each to do for the knights. Meals to be prepared, beds to be made, baths to be drawn, it was easy enough to distract them all for the time being.

Once all were scurrying around doing as their high lady bid Sansa began slipping silently away into the darkness of the stone halls.

Her blood was racing, handing out orders had been the easy task now it was her turn to aid in the frenzied effort.

She would have to face Sandor and act as if nothing were amiss and given the hour of the night this was not going to be an easy matter.

Sansa took heavy breaths as she crept down further in the Eyrie's stone dwelling. She couldn't currently recall being this far into the servants quarters before but Sandor's chamber should be easy enough to find.

No doubt the guards had thrown him into the most desolate one they could find. Little finger had taken her down to this wing only once before but she could still recall the way the white stone turned gray. She was certain that is where Sandor would be held.

After a few winding passages and curving corridors she was standing at the only dimly lit door frame among the stone halls.

The light flickering of candles just beyond the heavily almost caged door glowing dimly under the crease of the hard oak.

Sansa took a deep breath this was unnerving yes but this was far from new, how many times had she placed on a solemn face in the presences of sheer terror? King's Landing she had to thank for that, the ability to appear worriless but inside she was all but screaming.

Self secured she wedged forward the heavy lever of the door handle shoving it inward with one hard push.

Instantly she was greeted by the small containing four stone walls of the servants quarters. It was nothing like her high chamber the room color an off yellow instead of a polished white.

Against the furthest wall a small table lined with thin linen cloth holding dinted steal bows. The water sloshing inside the pots for washing glowing slightly with the mounted candles all around the room. On the right hand side a small bed no bigger than half her rooms mattress, it was small most defiantly but the soft looking sheets and furs lining the square frame looked appeasing.

Sansa shivered slightly the room halfway decent as it looked it was absolutely freezing. She hadn't noticed until now but the deeper she traveled into the winding tunnels the further the temperature had plunged.

Though she wasn't entirely sure it was the colder climate change that made her shudder, no it was that she was clearly completely alone.

A mound of a man like the hound couldn't possibly go unnoticed in a small chamber like this yet he was nowhere in sight. Sansa felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach perhaps he had escaped before she could devise a way to stop him.

Could it be that he had heard the chaos of the upper chamber even all the way down here in the lower levels and decided to slip out? Sansa shook her head how was that possible? He was a man, hound named or not he didn't have a canines hearing, did he?

Just when she thought she best retreat back to the high hall in further search of him the door still wide open behind her creaked eerily shut.

Sansa spun around her wild unbound auburn hair fanning out in long spirals as she did so, her heart leaving its resting place in her stomach to leap into her throat.

She felt her body tense from head to toe at the realization who had managed to skulk so skillfully behind her it took a single glance to know.

From behind the shadow of the door she had just moment ago shoved passed Sandor emerged his large open hand braced on the oak pushing it tortuously slowly back into the waiting frame.

The wooden plain met its holding with a loud clank before Sandor skillfully his eyes never leaving Sansa's clinked the heavy lock into place sealing them both inside.

Sansa swallowed hard as she drank in the sight of him her throat instantly turning drier than any desert known to Westros.

He was towering before her shirtless the material of his once stained tunic nowhere to be seen, revealing his masculine form.

Hard visible muscles tight under tan freshly bathed skin darker only in the countless areas deep scars covered, dark hair that matched his crown rustled over his chest than thinned down into a lower line that led only down his abdomen and to his naval, then below where the thick leather of his loosened pants hid any further glance from view.

Sansa felt the urge to look away as any high born would to his exposed form but the cold haunting stare of his narrow eyes kept her frozen in place.

The black beads of his gaze were hard, harder than usual and tainted with a glossing haze. Sansa didn't understand until she watched him lift his other free hand that was not holding the door lock firmly in place.

A bronze cupped glowed lightly with the reflection of the candles all around them.

Sansa watched motionless as he chugged whatever liquid sloshed around in the heavy cup before tossing it carelessly against the already tainted walls.

The dark violet colored juice splashed against the stone once it made contact before trickling down. The cup hit the ground with a loud clank, she was sure it had broken.

Sansa stared at the drink knowing fearfully what it had contained, wine, what idiot had given him wine!?

Sandor wiped the back of his hand across his slightly colored lips a sure sign he had consumed loads of the polluting drink.

That explained his underdressed state and the hazy way he glared at her.

He took a clearly difficult step towards her the wet strands of his hair sliding across the burned side of his face casting it in a menacing shadow. All the while his dark eyes never leaving hers, he looked as though she was nothing more than a prime piece of meat waiting to be torn into by his canine jaws.

"S-Sandor" Sansa started hoping the fearful tone of her voice would reach him even in his clearly intoxicated state, it didn't.

He stammered forward his broad rippling shoulders slumped slightly with exhaustion. His heavy scent flooded under her nose he reeked of hard wine and spice just how much had he managed to get a hold of?

Sansa's panicked eyes went passed him to the heavily locked door, could she get to it before he managed to grab her? Would he grab her? What did he have planned?

Her mind was a scattered frenzy of fear filled thoughts, before in all their encounters she had always made sure she had the upper hand, guards at ever turn. But now she was at his mercy and judging by the menacing way he glared at her he didn't have much left in him.

He closed the distance between them with a few more unbalanced steps until he was leering over her.

Sansa stood paralyzed unsure of what to do unsure of what to think, she was helpless she was no longer a proud almost grown wolf she was a shivering bird once again, only this time she didn't know if her current master would be cruel or gentle.

Sansa stared up at him, she could feel her blue eyes scan his face back and forth for any sign of relief or further cause to panic. His breath was sweet smelling of the wine he had freshly consumed it traced over her pale skin lightly from the mere inches that separated the two of them.

Tantalizingly slow she watched as he lifted his calloused hand to cup her cheek, his palm hard as it was surprisingly gentle to the touch. He ran his thumb over her slightly parted lips his touch was so warm against her cool flesh.

"Little bird" He whispered his words lingering between them harshly.

Sansa couldn't find the strength to move she couldn't seek her voice to protest, what was this leading to? She feared the answer.

Sandor breathed deeply her overwhelming scent of natural jasmine driving him further to surrender fully to his almost delirious state, he dipped his head lowly bringing his lips towards her.

Sansa felt her breath hitch in her throat watching as Sandor's harsh lips drew closer and closer to her own until she could feel the heat from his breath radiate into her skin.

This is what she had feared mere hours ago that she would be thrust into a situation in which she would be tempted to give into her body's rising primal urges. She couldnt not now, she knew if she did, if she allowed just one intimate gesture between the two of them she wouldn't be able to stop.

She placed a soft hand on the rustling exposed hair of his chest trying to hold him in place before bowing her head leaving his action unreciprocated.

Her azure eyes burned a shade darker with loathing she wanted this damn her honor to hell she did, but she couldn't give in she was stronger than that. She was a Stark, blood and honor was all she had as a woman, and it is what she was destined to hold onto.

She expected her refusal to be the end of his attempt but she was harshly mistaken, instead of stepping back like any gentlemen would he pushed harder against her.

Sansa looked up at him instinctively only to have his cruel lips come crashing down onto hers much more forceful than before.

Sansa felt a gasp escape her muffled lips as she was shoved backwards blindly stumbling until she felt the cold stone of the further wall press into her back, pinning her helplessly between the hard stone and the beast of man currently ravaging her lips. Sansa shoved her hands hard against Sandor's chest it was useless he might as well have been a man made from stone, he didn't even flinch as she tried desperately to escape his grasp.

Sandor forced her lips to part with his wet tongue the fleshly muscle invading her open folds before she could protest. Sansa weakly felt her own tongue join him as he wrapped his around hers tugging it between his teeth mercilessly. Sansa choked back an unwanted moan of pleasure her eyes closing in fear of what was to come.

He tasted of wine a mixture of the sweet and sour grape liquid he had just momentarily discarded. Sandor molded his large hands into her loose auburn strands making her press harder against his bare chest.

Sansa's hands were locked between the two of them leaving her unable to fight against him as if an almost weightless girl like her could against such a monstrous sized man. She shoved her head to the side breaking the unwanted kiss her eyes shut tight her lips swollen from the assault.

"Sandor! Please!" She protested she knew this was undoubtedly the wine getting the better of him but that didn't mean she excused this behavior!

She had last seen him in the courtyard vanishing away into the stone halls with the guards she had charged to escort him. He had undoubtedly been angry with her for manipulating their conversation in the provocative nature but she never expected this!

Her words went unheeded as his kiss went to more exposed parts of her body, she shivered unwillingly when she felt the hot feeling of his lips trace the column of her neck feverishly. His body tensed around her as he circled hot wet lashes of his tongue into her sweet flesh savoring the taste of her flawless skin.

Sansa cried out feeling him bite down slightly against her, his pointed teeth nipping her flesh harshly.

"No!" She cried unable to fight the tears of fear from forming as she shivered against him.

She didn't want this, not this way! She wanted Sandor yes but nothing like this! Not when it would be by force! Could he truly do this to her? Force her to submit to him? Was he truly that angry with her from their earlier encounter? Then again enough wine and unresolved anger could make anyone act rashly, especially Sandor a man who had never had good control on his emotions.

Sansa thrashed against him hopeless as it was she wouldn't stop not until she got through to him, please seven gods let her get through to him!

Just then she felt the weight of the crushing stone against her followed by his heavy body lift only to feel something grab at her wrist harshly. She was unable to get her baring before she was shoved effortlessly backwards. Her hands wild grabbing at anything she could to stop herself from launching backwards blindly, she felt the thin fabric from the linen of the table she had seen earlier grope under her fingertips.

She pulled in effort to stop her fumbling but to no avail the steel dishes that had sat upon the table went flying wildly over the room landing loudly in every coroner with a lasting clank! She felt the water from the large pot splash against her heavy coat sinking into the fabric instantly.

Just when she thought she would never find solid footing her legs unwillingly bent to accommodate the swelling of something soft from behind her. Sansa was flung helplessly onto her back as she finally realized she had been thrown onto the small framed bed she had examined mere moments ago.

The furs beneath her proving that fact Sansa quickly tried to sit up only to be thrown aggressively back by Sandor now towering over her. Effortlessly without hesitation he climbed ontop her the mattress frame creaking with the weight of the heavily built man.

A new wave of terror jolted through her, this was a nightmare from every high born woman coming true! To be taken by force of all things to lose that which is most sacred in a frenzy of pain and fear!

Sandor's lips found hers again even more impossibly rougher than before, this time his hands ravaging her equally with a matching force. She heard him groan incoherently as he tried to feel more of her well covered body but it wasn't possible with the heavy coat she currently wore.

Relentless his hands went to the opening over her gown grabbing at each side of the fabric before ripping it open fiercely, the heavy beads of her coat buckled helplessly countless buttons that had held the fabric securely together went scattering over the stone floor!

Sansa cried out loudly feeling Sandor tear away the fabric from her body leaving her only in the thin almost transparent material of her sleeping gown. Sansa watched through bleary tear filled eyes as he took in the sight of her almost naked form. He glared at her as if she was a meal fit for a king and he was a starving beggar.

Then his lips were on her again licking, biting, sucking the tender flesh of her exposed neck before he began pulling the gown further down her collar bone allowing him more skin to explore.

She tasted so sweet, sweeter than any wine he had ever taken in she was intoxicating. His delirious mind couldn't fathom stopping not even for a moment. Not when he could tell she was enjoying his touch reluctant as she was verbally.

He could feel her skin heat under his touch hisses of pleasure mixed in with her pleas for him to stop.

"Sandor stop! Please!" Sansa begged trying to free her pinned hands that had again been lodged between them. Again her words were lost on him as she felt the calloused flesh of his palm begin to snake under the low hem of her gown shoving the material up roughly as he massaged her bare thighs roughly.

"Please!" Sansa thrashed under him her head swiping from side to side in protest as she began choking on her own tears.

She had never meant for things to go this far! She had never meant to lead him on! Not when this was the punishments for her actions, she just wanted him to stop!

"Little bird" She heard him rasp against her leaving a hot kiss on her tense jaw.

"Sandor, please I don't-" Her words were lost once she felt something hard press against the inner swelling of her still partly clothed thigh.

Sansa felt a gasp of panic escape her quivering lips knowing full well what had pressed her. Sandor was aroused the already swollen length of his shaft rubbing against her even through the thick leather of his pants.

Never before had Sansa experienced such an intimate gesture to feel a mans sex press into her, hard with arousal that she had unknowingly caused.

He wanted her, Sandor the mighty hound one of the greatest fighters in the seven kingdoms actually wanted her. That thought would have thrilled her before this but currently it only filled her further with terror! Then she felt the hand bracing his weight partially off her cup her cheek roughly his lips claiming hers hungrily.

The kiss was hard, brutal almost but made her lips tingle with unwanted sensation. Nipping her bottom lip between his teeth making her shiver below him before he retracted only enough to whisper against her.

"Sing me a song little bird, sing to me-" His hard lips were still pressed ever so gently against her own but the words he whispered lingered between them regardless.

He kissed her again much more softly than before their wet lips both heated from the contact they shared.

"Sing" He commanded again the hand still gripped on her thigh molding her firm flesh harder with demanding.

Sansa felt a hot tear roll down her cheek as she complied to overcome with fear of what would occur should she refuse.

"_Gentle mother, font of mercy. Save our sons from war, we pray. Stay the swords and stay the arrows, let them know a better day_." Sansa's voice was barely above a whisper as she forced the hymn from her shivering lips.

She wasn't Sansa lady of the Eyrie any longer, she was the weak quivering little bird in King's Landing once again locked behind the iron cage she had so desperately tried to escape from.

He had reduced her to this, to a terror filled girl all over again, and she hated him for it!

Sandor muffled the remainder of her song with another soft kiss this time his lips lingering on her sweetly, almost apologetically.

Sansa cried against him her now freed hand coming to rest on his own that held her cheek firmly in his grasp. She intertwined their fingers together holding his much larger hand in her own.

Sandor pulled back his black darken eyes shining down at her questioning but unable to speak a word at the still terror filled gaze she filled him with.

"Please, I don't want you- like this" She whispered up at him forcing herself not to look away shamelessly. Even after all this her body still craved him desired him like the sweetest poison he was.

But not this way, not with her begging him to stop. Her cheeks stained with tears his breath heavy with wine, no nothing like this.

Sandor retracted his hand from under her slightly torn gown to the fiery stands of her auburn hair he stroked her crown softly, much more gently than she ever expected him capable of.

"How do you want me little bird?" He asked his dark eyes never leaving hers making her tremble even further.

Sansa tightened her grip on his heated palm holding it forceful as she spoke.

"Sober" She pleaded softly another tear threatening to fall from her azure eyes at any moment.

As if her words had broken the overly intoxicated spell he had found himself under she felt him retract completely from her.

The weight of his body lifted from her leaving her fully as he stood back to his feet. She stared up at him paralyzed to fearful to adjust her exposed state or even question what he intended.

Silently she watched as he gathered the mounded pile that was his absent clothing. With a few quick gestures he was once again fully dressed and heading towards the still firmly locked chamber door.

Sansa closed her eyes unable to speak unable to move she wasn't even sure she was currently breathing.

She heard the unforgettable sound of the door being basically ripped of its hinges then the distant steady footsteps of him disappearing into the darken stone halls.

Then the sound vanished completely leaving her completely alone with only the howling winter winds to keep her company. Sansa couldn't contain herself a moment longer uncontrollable sobs and cries burst from her quivering lips, streams of tears beginning to pool down her heated cheeks.

She couldn't stop herself she couldn't keep all these overwhelming emotions and fears inside her for a moment more.

Everything was just to much, she had to escape get away from everything in this corporal plain at least for a moment. Anything to make this constant ache well inside her chest stop!

Sansa curled herself into a tiny ball wanting to shrink away into nothing as she pulled her knees to her chest. She grabbed at the thick covers of the bed before tossing them over her.

Blocking everything from the outside world away as she buried herself into the darkness. Forcing the images of herself, her home, her family all away as she embraced the waiting oblivion of surrender.

She closed her eyes with a weak gasp as the last of her memories faded into the blackness. All the memories of him, his face, his eyes, his being.

She wished it all away and then, she cried.

* * *

**Not what you were expecting huh? That is my style of writing no shortage of cliff hangers or drama! Now don't get all angry as if this was the ending of the story because it is far from that!**

**You don't actually think Sandor would abandon Sansa so quickly do you? No we haven't seen the last of our faithful hound not by a long shot!**

**So keep your seat warm because the next update will be sooner than you think!**

**See ya Soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The updates just keep rolling in don't they? Well mostly due to the fact we are getting really close to wrapping this story up. I warned you it would be a short one, larger than I first expected though. So I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and leave me plenty of encouraging reviews on which I have come to rely upon.**

**On a more serious note this fan fiction is rated M for a reason and this chapter most definitely puts that rating into high gear. So if you are not mature enough to handle mature sexual content then don't read! You have been warned now on with update, enjoy!**

**Note For Review's :**

**Kuklitza - Agreed we all have to love a little overly passionate Sandor, thanks so much for the review I hope you enjoy the update!**

**SwedishFanFictionLover - Thank you so much enjoy the update!**

**DeeJay-Dubu - My apologies this story was originally a oneshot air go complete on the first update but I regretfully forgot to change the filter since adding more chapters. I have now though so thanks for the heads up. Also grammar never my strong point but I appreciate the concern, enjoy the update!**

**Betty - He really wouldn't be the hound without a little animal like persona right? :D And yes I really do try my best to keep the reader guessing as to what will happen next (like the HBO series) so thank you for appreciating my efforts, I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Philliwolf5 - Torment is my middle name ;D But hopefully this chapter is a bit less cruel to the two of them thanks so much for the review and enjoy the update!**

**Brashitsemily - I know I really don't want to portray Sandor as a monster (like his brother) but I really wanted to show the struggle he's going through wanting Sansa so badly. And a combination of not dealt with emotions and liquor can make anyone act a little uncharacteristic :D Thanks for review!**

**Allison - Thank you so much for noting on my constant flow of updates, I do my best to post as often as I can I feel it keeps the reader more entertained and less aggravated with weeks on end of no updates. So again thanks so much for the supporting review!**

**Heyali - I do believe if anyone can put a collar on a man like the hound Sansa can :D Thanks so much for the review and I really hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

There was only the darkness, only the constant unwavering shadows. Cloaked in shade she could hear it, the steady sound of spears clanking, of arrows piercing the silence of the cold night.

It was a haunting melody of war, a chaotic lullaby that so many innocents had heard throughout time itself. She wondered deep down in the darkness of her slumber when would be the time she finally heard the ending?

Sansa's heavy eyes peaked open from under the heavy furs of the small bed she had buried herself into. The stone room she had willingly surrender too was dark, the candles that had once lit the chamber long burned out leaving only shadows engulfing her.

Reluctant to leave the small patch of warmth her body had created in the center of the bed she tossed the furs aside allowing the cold to assault her fully.

Sansa crawled to her heels feeling the sharp sting of the cold stone press into her bare feet. Even without the aid of light she could tell her breath was visible through the darkness, the room was absolutely freezing.

The lack of any source of light only adding to that fact, she wondered how long had she laid unconscious in the bed behind her?

It was a brief thought considering the flood of memories that followed which had led her to such a childish action. Sansa felt her breath catch in her throat as she remembered her narrow escape from Sandor's assault.

She could still taste his wine drenched lips on hers, smell the scent of his natural musk clinging even now to her thin torn night dress.

What had become of him? Undoubtedly he had fled from the castle, taking full advantage of the raging battle outside these stone walls. The battle? What had happened? Had the fight been won? Was the Eyrie still under assault? Could she be the only survivor not yet captured by the hill tribes?

All these overwhelming questions swarmed her already dazed mind threatening to knock the breath right out of her in both worry and fear.

Sansa knew she would find no answers remaining in this chamber a moment longer, she had to return to the High hall, where if her followers were still alive they would want her guidance and reassurance.

Her eyes slightly adjusted to the darkness all around her she fanned her cold fingertips over the stone beneath her groping at anything that felt like her heavy coat, the coat she had worn into this room before Sandor had ripped it from her.

She felt countless beads from the fabric roll under her touch but no such luck feeling the coat itself, she slowly knelt down bending her unsteady knees beneath her to aid her search. She winced instantly feeling an uncomfortable pulsating pain radiate its way from her upper thigh to her hip.

Sansa reached under her gown to cup the unknown source of discomfort, her flawless skin was slightly swollen in one area of her thigh the very spot where Sandor had so aggressively molded his calloused hands against her.

Sansa retracted her hand at the memory knowing full well his brutish action had bruised her. She shook her head slightly forcing herself to remain on task she couldn't think about him, not right now.

Finally aiding her cause she felt the unmistakable embroidery of her coat trace under her fingertips. Sansa grabbed a fist full of the thick material before shoving herself into it's cold layers.

She realized it must be terribly torn from Sandor's assault but it was better than parading half naked in her thin gown. Once firmly between its layers she did her best to fashion any button that had managed to cling on, back into place to close herself inside it.

She couldn't clearly tell if she looked remotely presentable for court but it was the best she could do half blind from the dark all around her.

Carefully she stepped forward cautious to avoid the mangled mess that had become the servant chamber. Scattered dishes all about, the countless beads of her coat laid over almost every visible inch of the floor.

As she suspected while groping the wall for support back to the entrance the door was nonexistent. Sansa could still remember the sound it had made when Sandor had ripped it from its hinges.

She clawed her way passed it back into the cold hallways her pace quickening once she saw the stone mounted torches were still faintly lit. She wanted to take advantage of the welcomed light while she could, not to mention secretly wanting to put as much distance between her and that memory containing room as possible.

Relying on instinct alone she guided herself through the labyrinth of the Eyrie's tunnels until she could clearly see the white stone of the High Hall gleam back at her. Sansa all but sprinted towards the welcoming chamber emerging just on the other side of the high scepter seat.

Never before had she thought she would be happy to see the spiraling columns of that accursed wooden chair. Once on the other side of the mount she could see a flurry of incoherent figures flood the floor below.

Nothing but gleaming light and silver figures moving in no particular order leaving her still uneasy as to who she glared down at. Only when she heard the sighs of relief and gasp of surprise flood her ears did she momentarily drop her guard.

Charging at her were the unmistakable flowing night gowns of her hand maidens just as underdressed as she currently was. Sansa knew instantly she couldn't have been asleep in that servants quarters for more than a few hours.

"My lady! There you are!" One brunette maiden cheered loudly in her ear, Sansa couldn't current remember her name.

"We've searched everywhere!" Another all but sobbed at her side, had she truly been that worried for her? Sansa would console them later for now only one question drowned out all the others.

"The battle, what has happened?" Sansa asked them hoping out of the swarm that surrounded her at least one of them would know.

"Everything is fine my lady!" One blonde maiden sighed clearly just as relieved as she was.

Sansa looked passed her to the flurry of shining shadows she had seen earlier, only then did the images become clear. Countless knights of the Vale scattered all around the floor below some of their armor spotless as if they had never been touched others heavy with dents and stained with mud and the color crimson.

Sansa felt as though she drew her first breath in hours, it was clear the battle had been won or else these men would not be here. The hill tribes had been defeated, thank all seven gods.

Sansa looked back to her flock of followers expecting them to smile up at her as they always had with gleam in their eyes. Few of them did just as she thought but the two closest to her bowed their heads as if apologetic not to share her enthusiasm.

"Something else?" Sansa asked instantly knowing the pair before her were holding onto something further.

"Um S-Ser Clegane M'lady" One's voice barely above a whisper as she spoke never daring to look the high lady before them in the eye.

Sansa felt the breath she had just regained once again become stolen at the mention of the hound. What had become of him? Had he been recaptured? Or worse had he been…?

"What of him?" Sansa asked panic clear in her voice though she tried to hide it, the last of her thoughts sending her into a frenzy of worry.

"He road into the thicket of battle, h-he was injured. Ser Ratho had him confined to the lower quarters." The maiden finished her words clearly not her own, she was repeating a message she had heard from others Sansa knew that tone all to well.

Sansa bowed her head trying her best to keep her composure, she couldn't give away her rising worry. Should these woman see her falter they would undoubtedly spread the look of her appearance like a plague. Then how long would it be before the high court saw her judgment as compromised and take justice into their own hands?

They would have him killed, if he hadn't been already. What purpose had he been recaptured? Had he killed more of the Vale knights, did one rogue Ser want vengeance for himself? Is that why he had been brought back?

"For what side did he fight?" Sansa asked sharply doing her absolute best to sound unconcerned and harsh.

It was unlikely he aided his captors, but it didn't seem likely for him to aid the hill tribes either. Why had he put himself into the battle to begin with? Undoubtedly he could have just snuck around the chaos to freedom, so why had he thrown himself into the thicket? Nothing made sense.

"Ours M'lady" Ser Staford announced his surpassingly clear tone loud for all to hear both above and below him.

Sansa turned to the bronze haired knight climbing the stairs to stand before her, a few more seasoned shields following his youthful footsteps.

Ser Staford looked incredibly untouched by the battle that had raged outside the Eyrie walls. Had it not been for the smears of muck slugged across his armor she thought he never had been apart of it.

"Remarkable really, I've never seen a man fight like that. Several of us owe him our lives." He admitted half heartedly the older knights behind him snickering under their breath in clear protest.

Sansa was utterly speechless, what could she possibly say? Sandor had fled from attacking her only to go charging to the Eyrie's aid? For what purpose was he hoping to gain some sort of pardon for his crimes?

She was so confused but she hid her feelings behind a solemn mask as she had been well trained to do. Desperately she wanted to retreat down into the lower chambers to look in on Clegane. Ask him all these overwhelming question that threatened to consume her but she couldn't not without giving away her concern.

She had every intention of facing him but it would have to be much later while the castle slept before she could do so.

"Is everyone alright?" Sansa forced out trying to remain focused on the task at hand.

"Fine, a few lost but the battle has been won" Ser Staford said his solid tone a bit low at the mention of his fallen comrades.

Sansa bowed her head respectively she would have proper memorials for the departed later for now she had more urgent matters to attend.

"Please, Ser Staford have the surgeons tend to all wounded" Sansa asked clearly seeing he was in need of distraction as where the countless still leering hand maidens at her side.

"Of course" Ser Staford replied with a light bow before retreating down the steps secure in following her orders, as did the shields shadowing him.

Sansa watched him retreat before turning back to the circle of high born ladies still clinging to her side. Sansa wasted no time handing out each of them task to complete in order to aid those in need. It was all she could do to keep her mind and most of all her body busy.

Had she stopped for even a moment she wasn't sure she could contain herself from retreating into the halls of the lower quarters.

If Sandor truly had meant to repent for what he had done by aiding the Vale then actions on this instance would not speak louder than words. No, she would have his apology from his lips just as soon as she knew he would be alright.

For now that thought was all that kept her going.

* * *

The day had faded by like the sunlight that had only barely managed to peer out from under the thick cloak of the gray sky outside the Eyrie walls.

Finally after countless blurred hours the castle was silent, no more raised voice of how the knights of the Vale needed this or that. Defending the keep hadn't come so easily countless soldiers required constant care, the wounded were the most demanding. Sansa had barely been able to pause for a breath wanting to tend personally to each fallen warrior to express her gratitude for their bravery, it had been expected of her as acting High lady.

She had only momentarily managed to slip back into her chambers an change into a more appropriate gown. The lilac colored material complimented her pale skin nicely, the finely woven decorative stitching done just slightly under her visible cleavage then at the lower hem around her hidden ankles.

Sansa felt the cold air of the dimly lit halls tone her loose fiery hair in a brighter auburn shade as she descended into the lower floors. The night was late the light tapping of her bare feet the only sound echoing through the mass walls.

This was the only time she could sneak to the lower quarters to visits Sandor which after carefully probing for information from one of the chamber maidens had found out exactly what wing he had been taken too. The castle was asleep all but a few Vale guards which she had managed to skulk by without detection, adding that this was the only opportunity she had to see him.

She hated being reduced to this sneaking about like a common criminal but she had to see him. All day he had been the only thing polluting her mind, was he alive? How badly had he been wounded? All these questioned plagued her but she was unable to ask about his well being without giving away her clear worry for his safety.

Sansa took another sharp turn towards the direction she had been unknowingly told to find him recovering. The halls alone were a sure sign his confinements had been taken up a respective notch, no doubt a secret sign of gratitude from the knights he had aided in battle.

With a few more calculated steps she arrived at the bronze embroider door of the confining chambers. Lit only slightly under the crease of the wooden frame candle light burned just on the other side.

Sansa took a steady breath her hand hesitant on the carved handle to enter the quiet room. A brief flash of the last time she had entered a room with Sandor flashing before her vision, was she sure she wanted to be put in this situation once again?

She wouldn't allow herself to think on that now forcefully she shoved the heavy handle inwards making the door buckle forward. It creaked open only slightly the welcomed warmth of a dimly burning fire place instantly seeping into her clothing. The chamber was definitely an improvement from the servants chambers.

The stone walls a much more polished shade of cream instead of hard yellow. The floors spotless smelling of rich fragrance cleanser that the servants had undoubtedly used to scrub it.

A stone carved fire place lit by the half formed burned logs wedged into its iron holders. Much more lush furniture decorative in steal and bronze lined by feather stuffed pillows. The knights must have really appreciated Sandor's efforts in battle to have him moved to such a room.

Sansa clinked the door firmly back into place before scanning the much larger chamber further. She turned to the right hand side to find a withered form of a woman, a scepter from the herbal brewers sitting abruptly upward in her plush chair at the bed side.

Her face was visibly clear from being framed in her silken head wraps revealing her wrinkled face. Sansa recognized her instantly she was one of the many healers the Vale kept close at hand, though she was not the best given her severe age.

Apparently all the truly skilled healers had retreated to the higher chambers to tend to the wounded soldiers, not surprising really that Sandor had taken low rank among them.

The elder scepter looked absolutely stunned to see Sansa standing before her as she stroked her wrinkled hands over her dress to straighten out the visible folds in her gown to make herself seem more presentable.

"M'Lady" She bowed slightly turning to the side to aid Sansa who was slowly approached her.

Sansa looked passed the elder woman to the motionless mound of a man laying still on the finely oak carved bed before them.

Sandor laid half naked on the much larger mattress soft furs and silks pulled over his hips his exposed feet and ankles the only part of his lower half poking out from under the bundle. His chest bare no trace of armor or clothing in sight only heavy bandaged woven around the meeting of his left shoulder and arm.

His face was still, his lips only slightly parted as he breathed deeply he was clearly unconscious the raven hair of his scruffed face and crown damp from being freshly washed. Sansa felt her chest tighten just below the surface he looked absolutely defeated, so vulnerable. She never thought it her wildest dreams she would ever see him so helpless before her.

She could feel her azure eyes darken in concern she hoped the scepter didn't notice. She slowly stepped forward until she stood over him allowing her auburn hair to fall over her shoulder hiding her worried gaze from view.

"How is he?" She spoke trying her best to keep her voice even, but she knew she had failed overwhelming concern flooding into her tone.

"Exhausted, a tribesman's spear went clear through him" The aged scepter said dryly obviously she hadn't noticed her high ladies worry.

"Will he survive?" Sansa shot out before she could stop the words from passing her glistening lips.

"I can't make promises, my lady" The scepter whispered it was clear in her tone she had done all she could to aid Sandor, his survival was now in his own hands.

"I see" Sansa said shakily she could feel her voice crack her body all but trembling as she tried to even out her shaky breath. All the overwhelming feelings she had been desperately trying to keep buried deep down inside were beginning to boil to the surface and she was powerless to stop them. She felt her ball a small hand around the thick material of her gown to quiet herself before she dared to speak again.

"Leave me with him" She asked softly hoping the scepter wouldn't protest or ask for further explanation.

Fortunately she didn't instead she slowly crept back towards the closed chamber door a few tedious motions on her part and she vanished away into the dark hall leaving them now completely alone.

Sansa turned back to the chamber door seeing that it was securely closed back into place before she replaced herself into the scepter's seat at Sandor's side.

Once still she couldn't bring herself to look away from him, he looked so utterly unlike himself. At any moment she expected him to lift up and set her blood blazing with brutish comments or aggravating statements.

But no, he laid motionless before her only breathing silently through his dry lips. Sansa sniffed away a forming tear that she hadn't felt develop to look for anything to aid him. Her gaze fixed on a small glowing steal bow of water sitting just on the other side of her. Softly she dipped her hand into the cool liquid before bringing her touch to Sandor's lips, tenderly she rubbed her fingertips across his skin.

She felt him stir slightly a soft groan passing through his unclenched teeth. Sansa retracted her hand unable to help a small sigh of relief from passing her lips.

It was only a small gesture but it made her heart flutter with gratefulness that he still faintly as it was still clung to life. Leaning towards him she took his open hand into hers intertwining their fingers together in a tender hold. She knew little of the ways of healing but maybe if he knew someone was here for him, someone how cared he would come back.

Sansa closed her eyes tightly feeling a soft sob of worry escape her as she held his hand tighter, please come back to her. She took a deep breath her azure eyes blurred with tears as she began to aid him the only way she knew how.

"_Gentle mother, strength of woman, help our daughters through this fray. Soothe the wrath and tame the fury, Teach us all a kinder way_." Her voice was uneven but she did her best to finish the hymn as evenly she could.

She bowed her head onto his palm holding his calloused hand tighter in her own. She could feel the warmth from his skin sink into her own, it felt better than any fire could provide.

Softly she sobbed against him unable to hold back the tears she had forced herself to hide all these long hours. She hated herself for feeling this way, so weak so fearful.

It reminded her of the iron cage she had fled from long ago where all she had was the sadness as her company. She hated that Sandor had reduced her to this, a cowering girl all over again shivering with the threat of loss.

Why had he been so foolish? Why had he tried to throw his life away? How could he do this to her? Leave her here alone, all over again?

She was so angry at him so furious but at the same time so desperate to have him. She just wanted to know he was alright, that he had the strength to fight his way through this like she knew he could.

Then a low grunt muffled her cries as she felt his warm palm under her touch begin to tighten his body shifting slightly in the depths of the bed.

"Little bird" She heard him whisper dryly his voice terribly hoarse.

Sansa sat up retracting her hand instantly not wanting to cause him any unnecessary strain. She watched through tear bleared eyes as he tried to sit up.

Her hands flew to his broad shoulders trying to stop him from moving any further fearing he might cause his wounds to spread.

"Don't move, your badly hurt" She pleaded with him standing up to apply more pressure on him helplessly trying to pin him back to the bed.

She couldn't believe it he had actually awoken, had her company really stirred him that much? Or was she simply having her muffled prayers for aid answered by the seven gods.

Sandor looked at her then back down to his exposed torso his eyes narrow and hard with strain, it was clear he was having difficultly seeing anything further than his nose.

His head was pounding a lasting throb pulsating through his thick skull no doubt a mass hangover from the all but gallons of wine he had consumed the previous night. The pain was rivaled only by the stinging jolt that radiated through his shoulder down his arm. He looked to the meeting of his massive muscle heavily rolled bandages the only thing he could see clearly.

His mind was clouded in an impenetrable fog of disarray, incoherent images of spears clanking thick armor breaking against weakly wooden shields. It was the chaotic song of battle a song he had learned long ago.

He could see them through the haze of his mind, the faces of the men he had freshly killed. Several weakly hill savages charging towards him blindly only to be cut in half by the sheer force of his blade.

He couldn't begin to count the dead he had brought down but he did remember the pain of the spear head that had jammed through him when he had his unarmored back turned.

After that everything once again went black, the wine had gotten the better of him. Had he not been overly intoxicated he never would have been struck so easily.

"You're such a fool" Sansa scolded taking a seat beside him on the overly large mattress.

Her auburn hair framed her face perfectly as he looked back up at her, those damn blue eyes of her piercing into his as they always had.

"Why did you fight?" She snapped at him it was clear the little bird was angry at him, that much was visible in her eyes but something else something more he did not know what.

Sandor laid his throbbing head back against the soft pillows lined below him trying to stop the pain still working its way through him.

"I wanted to kill something" He blatantly admitted.

His memory was hazy for sure but he could still remember what he had done before the black of unconsciousness had taken him. He could still see Sansa's frighten face as he tore away her gown, the look of fear she had given him through her tear stained eyes as he kissed her his breath heavy with the smell of wine.

His time confined in the room she had so graciously locked him away in, drinking had been the only thing to partly stop her damn face from entering his mind.

Then after he had far to much she appeared as if to torment him further, looking so damn appealing as she always had. He could still remember the feeling of her delicate skin under that thin gown she wore, he could have torn that cloth away with a single pull if he had the mind to.

But he hadn't meant to carry on the way he had, he just wanted to torment her the same way she had been relentlessly tormenting him though he doubted she knew what she had done.

After leaving her terrified and half naked he had road into battle with the largest horse he had managed to steal. It would have been easy enough to ride away far away from the Eyrie while the war waged on but he wanted to see blood. He wanted to feel a man die at his hands it was the only tormenting bliss that had forced her face out of his mind.

Now he had awoken only to find no other than the little bird at his side as if the gods were trying to torment him further with her presences.

Sansa looked down her loose auburn hair falling over her shoulder exposing her neck unknowingly to his sight. She stared down at the stone floor letting his words sink into her.

"Still such a brute" She whispered her deep blue eyes reflecting the dim light of the dying candles before her. She turned to him staring ahead his black eyes so heavy with exhaustion but she couldn't bring herself to look away.

He was alive, he hadn't left her like every other person she had remotely cared for.

She was to overcome with gratitude to think of the consequences of her actions as she leaned over the bed closing the distance that separated them. Delicately she placed her lips onto his in a tender kiss a small tear of pure relief rolling down her cheek as she did so.

Sandor didn't move he didn't breath as he felt the little bird leave his lips with a lingering heat.

Sansa pulled away her eyes fixed on his with no remorse or reluctance for what she had just done.

Sandor turned his head only slightly to the side to make sure his cold stare fixed into her.

"You should no better than to goat me girl" He warned his gaze hard unwavering filling her with unease.

Sansa sat silently was he trying to demean her with the title 'girl' as if she was remotely anything like a child anymore. She was a capable full grown woman had she not proven that to him yet?

"Do you remember what I did before?" He asked his eyes shining with the light of the flickering candles making her shiver.

"This wound wont stop me from fucking you" He threatened his voice cold and serious not giving away even a twinge of falsehood.

Sansa leaned bravely forward her eyes meeting his gaze fearful as it was.

"Stop it, stop trying to scare me" She demanded knowing his tactic all to well. He was trying to push her away, he wasn't the first to try to put distance between her in effort to keep her safe. She wasn't sure that was his intention but she knew this trick and it wouldn't work on her, not this time.

"Why not? Everyone else fears me" He turned away from her clearly she wasn't going anywhere hallow threat or not.

He breathed deeply the perfumed scented air that she created around him, he listened to the calmness of the silent room the cracking of the fire burning lowly only a few steps away.

"You should have let me die" He sighed his hand rustling the soft furs he laid on knowing this must have been her influence that he awoke in such a fine chamber.

"Don't say that" She whispered down at him not realizing how heavily his earlier actions must weigh on his shoulders.

Sandor breathed deeply again, he wasn't grateful the gods had spared his life. If anything he cursed them for not taking it, what good was he in this world?

There was no purpose for him any longer, his family was dead all but a brother who he more than loathed. His head was wanted from the Arbor to the Wall for his crimes both against and for the crown.

So why had she allowed him to live? Why not kill him and be done with it, that would have been a much kinder fate then sitting at his bed side pretending to care.

"The world wont morn a useless dog" He added his tone barely above a hard whisper.

Sansa stared down at him silently, what could she say to him? Consoling words would do little she knew that, the hound believed what he believed but that wouldn't stop her from trying.

"No, the world wouldn't" She admitted staring at the barley lively candles before her. The world wouldn't have wept if Sandor had fallen in battle, if anything most people would have rejoiced for his demise.

"But I would" She admitted turning back towards him wanting her words to sink in like the warmth she felt they provided.

The world didn't care about Sandor but she did, it didn't matter what had happened in their past they were both equally damaged and maybe that's why she felt so drawn to him.

Even through those black beast like eyes she could see herself inside him, both torn away from their childhood far to soon and thrown into a world of violence and hate. They were the same, titles and forced on appearances aside they were just alike in so many ways.

"Would you?" He shot up at her in disbelief "A hound? A hound, who given the chance would fuck you bloody?" He snapped

Sansa bowed her head, why did he want to push her away? Couldn't he see what she felt? She slid her soft hand across the silken sheets to his, once again curling his small fingers into his palm locking them into place.

She looked up at him her eyes gleaming with a memory long since passed, "You wont hurt me"

Sandor looked up at her silently the now faded candle at his bed side casting the burned side of his face in a blacken shadow. Those haunting words from her soft lips reaching him even through the darkness of his clouded mind.

"No little bird, I wont hurt you" He whispered.

Sansa felt him fist his hand around hers holding it tighter as he pulled her closer towards him, she willingly went.

Their lips met a lasting heat drawing deeper between them as Sandor held her hand tighter in his forcing her harder against him. Sansa surrendered to him, damn her reservations about their intimacy she wanted this, brief as it was he was what she wanted now more than ever.

It didn't take long before the kiss grew more hungry his hot tongue sliding across her bottom lip savoring her sweet taste before he nipped her delicate skin between his teeth making her whimper against him in approval.

Then the breath left her lungs as he abruptly pulled away his hard grip on her hand turning into an iron hold as he skillfully pulled her beneath him in the cool depths of the bed. She was instantly pinned between the cool fabric of the sheets and his hard heated body already pressed into her own.

Sansa felt her auburn hair fan out wildly along the satin pillows as she stared helplessly up at the leering man now on top of her.

"Sandor no! Your wound!" Sansa protested her eyes instantly fixed on the blood stained bandage still firmly in place on his rippling shoulder.

"Don't concern yourself with me" He whispered down at her before silencing any further protest with another hot kiss.

His arm was already throbbing from the weight he was currently putting on it but it would dull soon enough with what was to come.

He began stroking her tongue with his own all the while pinching her sweet bottom lips between his teeth. Already he could feel his body begin to throb in the most primal places the more he smelled her overwhelming scent beneath him.

He had never been with a noble woman before though he had been with more whores than he could count he couldn't believe how much a difference their was.

Unlike those other woman, she was absolutely flawless more sweet than any wine he had ever consumed.

Sansa moaned against Sandor's lips feeling her hands begin to explore the hard plain of his muscular back. He was so rippling, so hard, so male. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. No fantasy she could have ever created would have done him justice.

She could tell her touches left a lingering effect on him feeling his already harden bulge press into her hip, she felt her heart begin to beat faster in both excitement and fear.

His mouth began to forge a heated trail down her exposed throat and then back up to the soft lobe of her ear he whispered her name against the tender flesh making her shiver before continuing lower.

Sansa took a sharp breath feeling him bite down on her again treating her just like a hound would a juicy bone. Her mind was so blurred so fragmented she didn't know where to begin picking up the pieces.

Was this what she truly wanted? Was she willing to give the honor she had clung onto for so long in a moment of passion? She grabbed at his undamaged shoulder digging her nails deeply into his tan skin as she felt him grind harder against her.

She heard him groan incoherently against her throat before licking small hot circles into her flesh. Sansa shuddered in response, making her questions vanish in another heated wave. To hell with her pride, her honor, for once in her life she wanted to do something selfish something forbidden.

She had played the role of high lady all her life and what did she have to show for it? Her family in shambles her house all but destroyed. Maybe it was time she did something irrational purely from a primal place of want and desire.

She would give herself to Sandor hateful as he was she knew he cared for her in his own demented sort of way. What more could she ask for? There was no such thing as a 'happily ever afters' anymore, not in the world she had seen. This was as close to true bliss as she knew she was to come, and she would take it while she had the chance.

She felt her body tense at the sudden feeling of Sandor's large hands snaking behind her to the buttons of her thick gown. With one hard pull they burst apart allowing him to strip her of the garment in a few hard pushes.

She felt the soft material of her dress fall away onto the stone floor leaving her naked an bare beneath him as she hadn't seen the need to fasten herself into her corset earlier this morning.

She watched as Sandor's eyes turned an impossible shade darker his gaze burned down at her heaving breast as she tried to regain her lost breath.

She didn't get the opportunity for long before his hands and lips were on her, his calloused palm taking her soft mound roughly massaging it with his hot touch. His hard lips capturing her perked bud sucking it hungrily punishing it mercilessly with lashes of his wet tongue.

Sansa cried out into the darkness of the room as he repeated the brutal cycle back and forth she was sure he would leave even more bruises in his wake but it felt far to good to protest. All she could do was gasp his name every time he pulled or sucked her already swollen nipples.

Sandor ravaged her relentlessly he tried desperately to restrain himself knowing this was the first time she had been touched in such an intimate way but everything about her drove him further into madness.

Her breast were smaller than most of the woman he had been with but they were so much sweeter tasting just as he knew they would be.

Sansa could barely breath his mouth and hands where everywhere kissing her lips squeezing her breast. She shuddered at the stimulation never had she thought this kind of touch was possible.

Even when she had self-satisfied her needs her own touch was nothing like this, it was so much more brutal so much more rough and she loved every moment of it.

Partially breaking her hazed trance she felt him work a hand between her already parted thighs without so much as a warning he pinched the throbbing pearl of her sex between his fingers.

Sansa cried out loudly a jolt of pain and indescribable pleasure shooting through her.

She heard him growl like a beast into her neck warning her he was on the brink of taking this much further.

Any thought she might of had about protesting burned away in a heated cloud as he began to work his lone digit inside her.

Sansa whimpered underneath him, he was exploring dangerously deep to her unbroken virginity she feared he might pierce through it but just as he drew closer he retracted rubbing tenderly the slick inner walls of her sex.

He clamped his mouth down over one of her harden nipples as he continued to stroke her from the inside out.

Sansa felt her body ach with the incredible feeling but she wanted more needed more. Sensation was crashing over her like a wave of euphoria leaving her dizzier then the sweetest of wine, she couldn't even form words to tell him how insatiable she was becoming.

Abruptly his finger was gone leaving her tormentingly empty but before she could mourn the loss he released the breast he had been roughly sucking and scooted further down her heated body.

His calloused hands on her quivering pale thighs opening them further apart to allow him more room. She could feel his breath on her most intimate place his hound like eyes drinking in the sight of her untouched sex.

Sansa was lost unsure of what he had planned she was barely able to descend from the heated cloud she had found herself shrouded in enough to question him.

Then all her thought were once again lost into a shuddering moan when he thrust his tongue into her wet opening. Her azure eyes sealed shut her hands instinctively clawing his broad shoulders that were currently wedged between her legs.

The air was loudly filled with animal like growls and smacking lips, she couldn't help but feel like helpless prey at the mercy of the beast ravaging her.

Her body began to convulse as he did something wonderful with his tongue though she couldn't bring herself to peer downward to see what.

This was more than anything she could have ever imagined, never had she thought even by her own hand that such pleasure was possible it was blissful torment that only made her crave more.

Sansa dug her fingertips further into the hard plain of Sandor's skin as he sucked and licked her roughly growling and panting as if he were a starving beast and she was a feast meant for a king.

Sansa felt her stomach churn with something deliciously familiar a lasting burn pulsating its way through her groin. She finally felt like an adult a real woman who openly explored her wanting sexuality.

No other man had ever managed to make her feel this way, this desirable as the one currently tasting every drop the wetness between her thighs had to offer.

The burning in her abdomen began to throb almost painfully making her arch into him further desperate to feel that glorious flame of orgasm consume her alive.

Just when it threatened to burst into heated flames Sandor pulled away leaving her trembling in breathless pants of protest.

"Look at me." He rasped down at her his voice low and hoarse with raw demanding.

It had been the first time he spoken since beginning the assault on her virgin body and she was all to willing to comply with his every command.

Sansa peeked her hazed eyes open to stare up at him leering over her. He was framed perfectly above her on his knees his tan skin glossed with visible exhaust over tight rippling muscles countless scars stretched over him his only flaw.

His eyes blazed down at her with a menacing glow making her shiver, his raven hair disheveled and wild in what little light the dimly lit room provided.

She felt her eyes travel lower to his now naked lower half where he had freshly torn away any trace of clothing.

Among his dark curls the effect her body had on him pierced through. Sansa swallowed hard how was something so indescribably large suppose to fit inside her? Hesitantly she watched as he cupped his throbbing desire before aligning himself against her own still dripping sex.

She felt the hot and smooth tip of his length tease her opening as he shadowed himself over her making sure his fierce gaze locked into her azure eyes.

Once perfectly in place she felt him slip his hand to spread one side of her slit open with his thumb. She couldn't help but shiver in response watching him touch her in her most sensitive place, his eyes never looking away from her own.

She knew she probably looked up at him pathetically vulnerable but along with rising excitement fear budded just below the surface of what was to come.

She was going to give herself to him completely the most sacred thing she possessed she would surrender to him willingly, and she couldn't have been more terrified.

With his free hand not bracing him slightly off her his calloused palm stroked the flat plain of her smooth stomach rubbing her tenderly making her hair stand on end with a lasting tingle.

The feel of him so close was making her inhale erratically her breast noticeably heaving to accommodate her labored breathing.

She watched motionless as he leaned over her capturing her lips in a lasting kiss before slowly pulling back only enough to whisper her name.

Then in one sharp thrust he drove himself inside her burying his shaft all the way to the hilt in one brutal push.

Sansa felt her sacred barrier rip as he pierced into her unseen depths a pain filled cry bursting through her parted lips. Instantly she felt tears pool in the corners of her now tightly sealed eyes her shivering hands grabbing at the muscular plain of his back for any sort of relief from the stabbing pain radiating its way through her.

She expected him to pause to let her grow accustomed to being so thickly filled but instead he began to rock his hips back and forth stretching her feminine walls further than she ever thought possible.

"Fuck" He hissed against the column of her neck feeling her slick feminine walls grip him mercilessly.

He had never taken a virgin before never knowing such incredible tightness was even possible until now. Seven hells she felt so damn good.

Sansa cried against him wanting to beg him to stop but all she could manage was a broken utterance of his name. A hot tear rolling down her flushed cheek as her fingernails dug into his shoulders with tense reflex.

She felt him kiss it away softly before recapturing her lips again this time driving his tongue into her parted folds.

Sansa's cries were muffled against him as his speed began to increase his hard hips beginning to pound in and out of her rapidly.

His hoarse breathless voice whispering into the lobe of her ear that he now pinched with his teeth of how incredible she felt around him.

Sansa gripped him harder with shaking fingers the breath becoming all but driven from her lungs as she tried to cope with the immense pleasure and pain radiating its way through her.

The sheer intensity of it all was dizzying he was so thick so long spearing her deep with every thrust. The blunt head of his shaft hitting impossible depths every time he rammed inside her sending wild vibrations through her body that was a blurred mixture of pain and increasing bliss.

His hand gripped her hips hard slamming her pelvis back on his cock roughly his breath in labored grunts merged with her cries of growing anticipation.

Pleasure was now overshadowing her pain as he pumped his hips against her relentlessly the burning in her abdomen beginning to rupture just under the surface as she drew dangerously close to the waiting brink.

She could feel herself tighten around Sandor's pounding length drawing a curse from his hard pressed lips. His rhythm began to falter growing erratic as he neared his own satisfaction.

"Sansa" He growled between clenched teeth. His calloused hand going to the perked bud of her nipples tugging it between his fingers brutally desperate to aid her fast approaching climax before he surrendered to his own.

Immediately the burning in her belly burst into wildfire blazing away all that she was. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream as her muscles rippled spastically forcing a grunt from Sandor as he continually thrust into her.

Her body was trapped in mind numbing sensation until she finally found her voice she managed to draw a single breath before it forcefully left her again in a shuddering scream.

The entire time he never let up pounding into her sex as if his very life depended on her rich orgasm. His own body all but screamed for release but he stubbornly denied it determined to give his lover the climax of a lifetime.

Force her to always remember it had been him, the hound, not some rich fairytale knight who had made her scream the way she had in absolute bliss.

As soon as one powerful wave washed over her and slowly drifted away a new surge of pleasure crashed down upon her until she couldn't tell where one orgasm began and another ended.

She couldn't help but scream out until her throat felt raw with strain leaving her only able to whimper below him.

Her hands tore at the sheets at his hard body, her toes curling then uncurling her body struggling to process all the sensation assaulting her.

She could feel herself clamping down around him the radiating heat pulsing through her clit and into the depths of her groin seemingly all the way into her spine.

Her head spun with incoherent thoughts her own name unable to form through the haze of euphoria. She withered helplessly tangling herself into the sheets and furs surrounding them until Sandor's hard grip had to forcefully hold her down.

A tormenting moment later, Sandor sheathed himself into her with one final brutal thrust.

Sansa gasped as hot liquid flooded her womb.

Sandor's body shuddered above her his jaw tense with visible strain as he growled loudly into the sex scented air before he slowly pulled out collapsing onto his side instantly.

Breathless and spent he laid their motionless only drawing in deep breath after deep breath his body desperately taking in the much needed oxygen he had unknowingly denied it.

Countless moments ticked by with neither of them muttering a word only their heavy breaths filling the cold air surrounding them.

Sansa weakly turned to Sandor who stared at her across the vast pillow filled space that separated them.

She was unsure of what to think of what to say her mind had just barely began to recover from the frenzy of passion it had so narrowly escaped from.

What happened now? Would he send her away like a common whore? Is that how he saw her now? Should she leave before he proposed such a horrid scenario?

Before she could mange the courage to speak a word she watched him scoot closer to her his large arm coiling around her naked shoulder before pulling her to him.

She limply did as she was bid curling herself to his haired chest laying her heavy head in the meeting of his uninjured shoulder breathing in his rich spice filled scent.

He held her close before grabbing a handful of the tangled mound of furs and sheets that laid bundled by their side before tossing the cool fabric over them.

Sansa laid their motionless her eyes fixed on her curled palm that rested on his scarred chest.

Only now did she realize how desperately exhausted she had become the warmth his body provided against hers coaxing her to surrender into the darkness of slumber.

Her eyes were inescapably heavy she watched helplessly as the shadows of the room darkened and she was sent drifting peacefully into the sweet waiting oblivion.

But not before she curled just a bit closer to the equally exhausted man she laid herself against.

They would have to face the outside world eventually, the consciences of their actions and the lingering questions that would have to be answered soon enough, but not now.

No, all they had in this moment was each other and that was all she could have ever hoped for.

* * *

**_Urgh_! So close to getting to a real stopping point but I was forced to cut this chapter just a bit shorter than originally planned. Though it is much longer than previous post so good for me. Now I bet everyone was a little surprised to see that this was the chapter they finally consummated their relationship am I right?**

**Now if this wasn't a short story I would have loved to draw out their undeniable sexual tension a few more chapters but I felt like it was time to finally shove them in the intimate direction,**

**I do plan on having the next chapter up fairly soon but be warned it will be the last and final update, that's right it's finally coming to a close! So I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it.**

**See ya Soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome everyone to the last and final chapter of "The Little Birds Song" I actually had a plot baby developing in my head for a longer version of this story but I just don't feel like putting that much effort into this particular story I may in the future but not at this time. So I hope you have all enjoyed the journey from the previous chapters and thank you for the amazing feedback/support!**

**So on with the last update, hopefully looking forward to more work in the future so keep your eyes open, enjoy!**

**Note For Review's :**

**TS-19- Thank you very much!**

**Brahitsemily- Thank you very much for support, and we got to love Sandor strong as ever even in the bed room lol :D**

**SwedishFanFictionLover - Thank you very much enjoy the update!**

**Philliwolf5 - Thank you so much for the support I am very appreciative you like my story so much, I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Tanakacchi - Thank you :D**

**Heyali - Thank you very much I really would have loved to write a few more chapters but this was just a short story. In the future though I hope to have longer stories of these two!**

**Allison - I do to thank you so much for the support I hope you enjoy the update!**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

The sound of crackling fresh burned logs filled the air with a soothing melody, the heat radiating from the rebuilt fire filling the stone chamber with a lasting warmth. It was a welcomed relief compared to the howling winter winds of the Eyrie that roared just outside the walls.

Sansa hummed softly against Sandor's chest as she felt him rub his calloused hand up her exposed back tracing her flawless skin, she curled herself closer to him so delightfully intertwined with the soft furs that laid over there still naked bodies.

She hadn't seen the need to dress after their love making she knew all to well no one in the Vale practically cared about Sandor's well being other than herself. No one would come to check on him, she wouldn't be surprised if the scepter that had dressed his wounds had forgotten all about his injured state.

So she laid there curled naked skin to naked skin against him, her fiery auburn hair resting on his raven lined chest her small fingers tracing the wide muscled plain that was his torso.

She had noticed only briefly during the rounds of their now countless sexual filled hours together the vast amounts of scars that gouged his tan skin. Now that she laid against him still for the first time she could see them all clearly.

Her soft fingertip circled over one in particular a short gash just shy of the center of his haired chest. It was far more faded than all the others perhaps it was one of the oldest healed wounds he had.

Sandor sighed lightly into the heated air stroking her back again she felt so soft, softer than any silk he had ever touched.

He had never held a woman like this before nor allowed one to hold him, in his encounters with the opposite sex he simply paid them, fucked them, then left them.

What would be the point in showing a whore actual intimacy? But with Sansa it was completely different having her curled in his arms laying across his chest it felt as though he was complete like two long awaited puzzle pieces finally falling into place, it was…nice.

He felt her twirl her soft fingertip around the off center of his chest again as if drawing a line around the barely visible scar of his abdomen. He curled her a little tighter to him breathing in her sweet natural scent of jasmine deeply.

"A dagger" He whispered lazily down at her.

Sansa paused in her gentle movements to look up at him in questioning her azure eyes uncommonly bright among the shadows of the quiet room.

Sandor rested his head slightly further back against the feather stuffed pillows bracing him, before once again stroking Sansa naked back relaxingly.

"I was twelve years old, the local tanners boy tried to steal my father's horse. When I caught him he pulled the blade on me." Sandor sighed softly as if recalling a normal childhood memory his voice laced with a dark humor at the end of his statement

"He got more cloth then flesh" He chuckled humorlessly.

Sansa looked back down at the light scar she had just traced over, that explained its faded appearance considering how old the wound must be. He was only twelve when he received a blade most likely aiming for his heart? That must seem like a life time ago for him, much like it did to her.

It had only been a handful of years since her twelve year name day when she had been safe and secure with her intact family in Winterfel. Before all the chaos of the Lannisters and otherwise had torn those memories away.

Sansa placed a soft kiss on the faded scar before resting her head back onto his chest her fingers curled tightly in her palm resting at her side.

"What happened to him?" Sansa asked her voice low with the threat of slumber.

Being so warm, so secure in Sandor's arms, it was difficult not to fall asleep but she didn't want this moment to end, once it did they would be forced back into the real world. The real world where they would have to answer for the selfish decisions they had both made, and Sansa wasn't ready to face that scenario yet.

Sandor rested his warm hand on her shoulder his calloused palm open and holding her tightly.

"I killed him" He breathed lowly no visible emotion clear in his tone.

Sansa closed her eyes, she shouldn't have asked. She didn't want to hear about such things, not when this moment was so perfect so unspoiled by the brutal outer world.

"Sandor" Sansa whispered fanning her hand out openly over the hard plain of his abdomen feeling the hair lining his hard muscles trace over her soft skin.

"Hm?" She heard him breath in response it was obvious he was feeling the exhausting effects of their love making as well.

"Why were you going north?" She asked her somewhat distance memory of the conversation they had shared in the sky cells seeming so far away she could barely recall them.

Not much time had passed since then yet they seemed so aged as if something from her childhood.

She heard his breath still from underneath her it was clear he hadn't forgotten their previous chat either.

"To join the nights watch" He replied heavily finally revealing to her the motives he had contemplated before his capture traveling through the Vale.

Sansa was a bit taken back by his statement, she had never considered Sandor the honor vow obeying type. At least not to such as place as the Wall. Not to mention she doubted he would have abided by the celibacy rule, he definitely didn't seem the sort for that.

"Why?" She asked curling her fingers back into her palm over the hard surface of his chest.

"There's not much use for me anymore little bird, it's better if I left everything behind." He admitted blatantly

That had been his only motivation for such a decision, their was nothing left for him in the Seven kingdoms other than men who wanted his head, and he wasn't the sort to flee to a foreign land across the Narrow Sea.

Sansa could feel the deep meaning behind his words but they stirred something inside her, something she didn't completely understand at the moment.

"And now?" She asked looking up at him an uncomfortable feeling of dread washing over her at the idea of Sandor leaving. Had this frenzy encountered between them rooted some kind of deeper emotion within, to fill her with such fear?

She watched as he lifted his weary head his dark eyes locking into her own with a tired stare.

"Will you leave?" She asked unable to hide the concern in her voice.

What would she do with herself if he truly did leave? They had shared a bed but he had made no vow to remain at her side nor had she vowed to stay at his. What was this thing they shared?

Sansa felt panic rise in her chest all these overwhelming questions were beginning to swarm the outside world pushing its way into their obvious oasis.

Sandor held her still his warm hold never faltering as he spoke down at her unaware of the fear coming through her stare.

"I will have to soon enough, little finger will have my head for what I've done to you" He whispered down at her knowing full well what would become of him should Petyr return from wherever he currently was. The acting lord of the Vale wouldn't take deflowering his wanted prize lightly, he would have his head rolled then torched for such a thing.

"You did nothing I did not consent" Sansa defended unethical as allowing one such as the hound to take her virginity, she knew she wasn't the first high born lady in Westros to do such a thing.

Sandor uncurled his arm from around her sliding himself further apart until he was able to roll over on top of her. He braced his weight from her slim figure on his forearms his all but black eyes staring down into her bright gaze. He ran a gentle hand through her wild auburn strands before kissing her.

"Still such a child at heart" He whispered against her lips knowing full well even with her full blunt permission announced in little fingers ear he still would have his head.

He pulled away already feeling his groin begin to throb with the threat of swelling in this exposed position. He had taken Sansa countless times during their time together yet he still felt so insatiable, how could he not with such a beauty laying so helpless beneath him.

Sansa stared up at him watching as his eyes darken with their known lustful glare but she couldn't surrender herself to him again without knowing where this would eventually lead?

With a bit of reluctance in her actions she lifted her soft hand to his harden face. She gently cupped the rough skin of his burned scars holding him in her palm.

Sandor felt all ideas of fucking flood away in a rushing sensation of panic. He hated feeling anything trace against the most damaged part of his war torn body but he was unable to protest against her.

He had never allowed anyone to touch him in this way it was beyond intimacy beyond privacy it was him at his basis form, his most vulnerable.

"Please, I don't want you to go" Sansa begged up at him not caring of his somewhat frozen state.

Years ago just the sight of such badly damaged skin would have sent her stomach churning in disgust but like so many other things about her she had grown, changed. She was grateful for his outer appearance now, unlike countless others in this world he couldn't hide who he truly was. No he wore his deepest damages right on his outside visible to all, unlike all others who hid behind empty smiles and hallow eyes.

Sandor had to force himself to respond only now getting over the initial shock of being touched in such a deepened way.

"Come with me." He whispered.

Sansa felt her hand fall away from his harden skin her eyes never leaving his as she did so. For a moment she thought she had misheard him speak but they way he continually stared at her revealed she hadn't.

The thought of fleeing the Vale had never occurred to her, this was the closets thing to a home she had. Wintefel was nothing but ash, the north was plagued with enemies, and the south was home to the curs who had destroyed her house and family.

This was the only place she ever considered remotely safe, but it wasn't a home not like she had before. Could she truly leave this all behind?

"Leave, and go where?" Sansa asked unsure of any other response, what sort of future could she have with Sandor at her side?

Undoubtedly it would be nothing like the life she had envisioned for herself. Married to a handsome knight bare his children and live happily ever after in a castle by the sea. But that sort of future wasn't the sort that she longed for, not anymore.

No to have anything similar to that life would mean being forced to become a little bird once again. To sing when commanded and silent when told, she would rather die than go back to such a life.

"Everywhere, anywhere" Sandor replied combing his fingers through her soft auburn locks.

"I'll keep you safe" He vowed his eyes gleaming with something familiar something long passed.

Sansa knew he spoke the truth. He couldn't guarantee her happiness or the life of a high lady that she was but he could give her safety, and that was something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Should she refuse him there was no guarantee of her future, Petyr would undoubtedly know of her indiscretion at some point in the future and she feared his reaction. But she wouldn't make this decision out of fear if this was truly what she desired than she would see it through as she had before with Sandor. She looked up at him her eyes bright with uncertainty but also, excitement.

"How?" She asked softly.

Sansa watched as Sandor's eyes shifted from their permanent black shade to a lighter visible color with clear surprise.

"You'll come?" He whispered down at her in pure disbelief.

Sansa's only reply was a soft kiss on his slightly parted lips, it was soft and tender calming almost as she agreed silently. She pulled away before he could further explore her mouth knowing full well what the results to such actions would be.

Maybe the future wasn't certain but all she knew was that Sandor would be at her side and she could face whatever was to come as long as that remained true.

"We leave first light" He smiled down at her seeing her resting against the mass pillows beneath them before he joined her. He laid at her side pulling her back first to his chest naked skin against naked skin. Sansa sighed in approval he was so warm, so inviting.

"How guards are posted at every entrance?" Sansa whispered over her shoulder unsure if such an escape was possible.

She heard Sandor laugh lightly by her ear in amusement "I could have escaped this place long ago if I had the mind too"

Sansa turned to face him still leering down at her in disbelief at his admittance.

"Why didn't you?" She asked completely caught of guard, knowing all her efforts to contain him had been in vain.

Sandor kissed her bare shoulder the hairs of his beard and mustache tickling her skin slight as he did so.

"You know why" He whispered against her with a smile.

Sansa had to fight a smile from claiming her lips, he was brutish as ever would something never change? She turned away from him before resting her heavy head against the pillows beside her. If she fully intended on going through with this then she would need all the rest she could manage before day break.

Sandor did the same pulling her to him tighter a strong arm curling around her slim waist holding her firmly in place against him.

Their soft breaths filled the warm air of the stone chamber silently for a few passing moments as they both began to surrender to the wanting hold of sleep.

"Little bird" Sandor whispered to her across the pillow they shared.

Sansa hummed a low response her heavy eyes already sealed shut with exhaustion as the world of reality began to fade away into the darkness.

"When we are free of this place, I'll marry you" He promised his dark eyes fixed on her even as she laid still in his arms.

Sansa was no whore, she was a high born lady who deserved honor and he would do his best to preserve that. Never before in his life had he envisioned marriage to any woman, but for her nothing was impossible. If she would have him, he would marry her and swear his life to hers in every way he could.

Sansa felt her breath sharpen her eyes peering open her subconscious fighting its way back from the grip of slumber. She turned over her azure eyes meeting his for any sign of reluctance, there was none.

She couldn't believe what she had just heard, had he really proposed? Sandor Clegane didn't just want her as a bed prize he wanted her as his wife?

She could see his dark eyes fixed into her own his stare so warm it sunken heat radiated all the way to her very core. Sansa had never wanted to pollute her Stark blood with that of a lion but the blood of a wolf and a hound seemed to destined. She found his hand through the mess of furs and silks before intertwining their fingers holding it tightly against her.

"Alright" She whispered.

Sandor calloused hand found the warmth of her flawless cheek before bringing her lips to his own.

It took a mere moment for the kiss to grow hungry and wanting with a lasting heat radiating its way through the both of them. Sansa hummed against his lips in approval as he climbed back onto her his muscled form covering hers in the depths of the bed.

He whispered her name between hard kisses his hands already traveling the still naked form of her body.

It was then that she knew sleep was coming no time soon and she couldn't have been more willing.

* * *

The Vale air was rich with cold its lasting sting rushing through Sansa's wild auburn hair as it flew behind her. Her small hands locked tighter around Sandor's armored chest as they went galloping hard into the rising sun.

They had fled from the Eyrie mere hours ago and had made good pace with the horse Sandor had managed to steal from the stables.

"Hold on little bird!" She heard Sandor shout over the powerful wind rustling through their thick clothing as he thrashed the reigns harder the horse responding with a loud neigh before rushing forward much faster.

Sansa curled herself to Sandor's back doing as he commanded as she felt the beating of the hooves below her rock the leather saddle.

She looked up to the seemingly never ending sky even with the lasting cold all around it was a flawless shade of blue. She could even see the bright rays of the high sun peer out from behind the thick white clouds.

She felt a smile cross her sparkling lips as another cold gust rushed through her hair fanning it old wildly to the breeze.

Is this what it felt like to be uncaged? To spread one's wings as far they could go and soar into that never ending sky?

Yes, at long last she was _free_.

* * *

**Again thank you all for the constant support it really does mean a lot to me to know my story was appreciated by so many of you!**

**I do hope to one day make a much longer San/San fan fiction which I hope also gets your support as well, but until then…**

**Sincerely yours, ~HallowShell15**


	7. Author Note

**Author Note:**

**I am very pleased to announce the continuance of this story, "The Hounds Howl" If you are interested you can find it in my story log on my profile page. Thank you all very much for the support and I hope to see much more in the near future!**

**~_HallowShell15_**


End file.
